Baby Girl
by iejabynks
Summary: Two years after the boys was born, there is another addition to the family. This is her story. Her life and family... Read on... I'm no good at writing summaries but I do think the story is much better than the summary... And please please R&R... :*
1. Prologue

Prologue

Catherine smiled to herself, glad to be home after she had been away for almost 3 years without coming back at all. She knows her mother was onlt trying to protect her from harm's way also to not let her see her brother ascends.

Instead of calling Caleb, Catherine opted to call Pouge. She looked for the nearest pay phone at the airport and dialed the number she had already memorized for years. On the second ring Pouge picked up the phone groggily. "Pouge?" Catherine said giddily.

"Yeah." He said, a little lost and questioning. Even with his blurry eyes he could see the number was from a pay phone in Ipswich.

"It's me, Andy." Catherine said. She is so used to go by her second name rather than Katie or Catherine. She always thought the name Katie is a little boring and Catherine is too British for her.

"Funny, the last time I checked, Andy is still in London. Not in Ipswich." Pouge said a slightly annoyed. Assuming it was a prank from one of the boys. _Reid_.He thought silently. _It had to be._ _No one else would do this kind of sick joke in the middle of the night except for Reid. _He uttered mutely in his little heart.

"Pouge, seriously. It's me." Catherine said. Her voice was almost begging for him to believe her.

"Prove it." Pouge said. He was not entirely convinced but he also was not entirely skeptical now. The raspyness of the voice matches the one of Catherine's. But he still would not believe she would come home without informing Caleb or even him earlier.

"You came to me when I was very ill and I made you promise you would never speak of it to any one especially Caleb. And so far you are holding on to your promise." She said. It was their secret. A secret only he and Catherine know of. But it was not the only secret they had been sharing together.

"Hold on. You're back?" Pouge asked completely caught off guard. "I'll be there soon." Pouge said hurriedly. She was alone in the airport, blanketed with the dark starless night sky of Ipswich. The weather had not been particularly great for a few days. She sat there shivering in the cold mid-October night's air.

"Thank you." She said before hanging up. Glad, at last she could convince him to get her and maybe, just maybe she could still have the chance to surprise her dear brother.

As she pulled her trolley bag behind her and sat down at the nearest bench, she reminisces about the last time she was here, 3 years ago. She had been sent back to London in order to protect her from danger, or so did her mother said. She though, thought of an entirely different 

reason of why she was sent away. Ever since she was little she knows Caleb is the golden child of the family and she was the black sheep. Her father loves her very much, but her mother never wanted her to be born. Maybe with the news she came back bearing, her mother would be at peace once and for all. She smiles to herself. At least she would soon join her father in the afterlife.

She had been in the plane for several hours and she was more than tired. She opened her hand bag and reached for an orange bottle. She took a pill and swallowed it dry. She looked in the bottle sighing as she counted the pills. There was only enough for 3 more days. She has to tell Caleb about it, but she was afraid of how he might react.

She waited for about 15 minutes when she heard a loud motorcycle comes in the pickup lane. A handsome lad on the Ducati stepped down from his bike. Excited, she stood up a little too quickly and made her vision spins in front of her. She walks carefully approaching the young man from behind making sure he did not see her coming through the crowd-less crowd.

"Missed you." She said tapping his shoulder from behind and making him turn his head from side to side. "You thought I lied didn't you?" She said looking at his bike then her rather large suit case.

"My god, it's really you." Pouge said in awe. "And you do know that I do not have a car right?" Pouge smiled.

"Ah, right. I forgot. I thought you have traded this for a car after the accident." She reasoned. Pouge of all people would never change, and she knows that well. "Umm, should I call Caleb now? Because he doesn't know I'm back yet. And I'm supposed to surprise him tonight. But my flight delayed and all. So here I am sort of lost in my own town." She said.

"Well, there is always Tyler Simms and his ride." Pouge suggested. Catherine just smiled, shaking her head. Knowing Caleb, she would rather not ride with Tyler. Because where there is Tyler, there is Reid. And where there is Reid, there is trouble. She certainly would not want to cause any trouble on her first day back to Ipswich.

"And risking getting yelled at from, Caleb? No thank you. I'd rather call him and wake him up." She said. "Just that I need some dollars. All I have on me right now is pounds and the exchange bureau is closed." She said.

"Don't you think I had called Caleb the first thing after I heard from you?" Pouge said. Catherine just sighed. So typical of him to tell every single thing to Caleb.

"Do you guys share every single minute detail about each other?" She asked. Pouge just smiled at her.

"I do keep our secret a secret. But you have to tell him soon." He said. "And how are you really?" He asked.

"Still alive and kicking." She said slightly irritated by the comment and the question. "I see two cars. Why are there two cars?" Catherine asked. "Is that, Tyler? Tyler's driving?" She said in shocked.

"Why are you so agitated?" Pouge said.

"I told you to pick me up. Not bring your army to pick me up." Catherine said through gritted teeth but smiling.

"I know you have huge bags." Pouge said pointing at her luggage bag. Catherine made a face and smacked Pouge on his arm. "I know there are more and you could not carry them all by yourself." He smiled. Catherine made a face to him. He just knows her all too well. Maybe a little too well.

"Andy!" Reid said as he jumped out of the car followed by Tyler, as Caleb pulled over beside Pouge's bike.

"You called him and not me? Who's your brother here?" Caleb said as he stepped out from his convertible. Catherine just smiled, not wanting to create any commotion at the airport. She hugged him.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because he actually went to London for my 15th birthday and not even a call from you." Catherine whispered quietly as he hugged her back. Caleb just smiled, accepting his wrong doings. "Baby Boy!" She said excitedly to Tyler, as they broke from their embrace.

"Hey there, Baby Girl. You grew up." Tyler Simms said back at her making faces. They had been both the youngest, being Tyler is the youngest among the boys, and she is the youngest amongst all.

"Yeah and big." Reid said referring to her bosoms, as they all burst out laughing except for Caleb.

"Relax, Caleb. It's a joke." Catherine said.

"Is it me or you have an accent." Reid commented.

"Well, I'm a quick learner. I picked it up along the way as I actually lived there since I was 7." Catherine said. She was sent to school in London on her 7th birthday. Every year, she would come back for Christmas until 3 years ago. She herself could not remember why she had stopped coming back.

"Alright, where are the rest of your bags?" Tyler asked, fearing there will be more stupid comments from Reid and risk them all being in a fight in a public area.

"Still turning on the conveyor. They all have my name on it." Catherine said smiling ever so sweetly at Tyler and Reid.

"Let's go." Pouge said as he led the two boys inside the airport and leave the two siblings alone.

"I thought your phone line was disconnected." Catherine said as soon as the other guys were out of sight. "I tried to call and leave so many massages, but you didn't reply." She reasoned.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong. I should've kept in touch." Caleb said. "What can I do to make things right, for now?" He asked genuinely.

"I don't know, Cal. I just feel unwanted by this family." She said honestly. Her tone was not much of hurt but more of disappointment.

"I'm really sorry." Caleb said. Catherine just nodded weakly and forced a fake smile on her face.

"I need to go to the ladies room." She said suddenly. And quickly she disappeared into the airport toilet, just seconds before the guys come into view with her other luggage.

"Is she okay?" Pouge asked a little worried.

"Yeah." Caleb said. Pouge was not so sure but he nodded anyway. "Why wouldn't she be?" Caleb questioned.

"Nothing. I'm sure everything is fine." Pouge said. Trying not to get in too much trouble. Tyler nudges him a little so that the other two did not see. Pouge just shook his head.

"Caleb, maybe you should take it easy on her for a while. She's not really herself just yet." Tyler said hinting something was wrong and Catherine and Pouge were keeping something from him. Caleb looks at the annoyed and worried Pouge, desperately searching for an answer from his sole best friend.

"Are you telling me that something is wrong with Andy?" Caleb tried Tyler. He kept quiet. Now he is certain that Catherine had not said a word yet to her brother about why she came back. "Is there something going on with my sister that I do not know of?" He asked. "Pouge?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Pouge said. He respected Caleb more than he respected his old man but he despises Caleb for not caring for Catherine all the time they were apart.

Just in time for the argument to heat up, Catherine emerges back with a paler face and a little weaker. Pouge could see she had vomited in the toilet, he could see that she was in so much pain at that moment.

"Did you see a ghost or did color drain from your face, huh Andy?" Reid joked to lighten up the tense atmosphere that was building between them. Catherine walks a little wobbly and her right hand were clutching her left side of her stomach.

"Andy?" Tyler said as he advances towards her. She was lucky that he caught her just in time as she fainted, just before she fell to the ground. "No, no, no." Tyler said shaking her. "Andy, don't do this to me again." He said barely a whisper; he was making sure Caleb would not hear him.

"Ughh…" Catherine moaned, as she woke up in Tyler's arm and her brothers were surrounding her. "I'm sorry." She uttered. Tyler just nodded as he helped her to the car. He took off his jacket and wrapped around her little shaking figure.

"What's wrong, Andy?" Caleb asked, as he sat in the driver's seat.

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine after I sleep." Catherine lied. With the others trailing behind him, he drove at a tolerable speed towards the Danvers's Mansion.

"Caleb?" she said quietly, breaking the silence. Caleb just turned and looks at his pale and shaking little sister. "I'm sorry I came without notice." She said apologetically.

"Hey, you can come home whenever you feel like it. It's your house too." Caleb said. Catherine just nodded. "Are you okay though? You don't look so well." Caleb asked trying to pry some answers from her. Catherine just nodded.

"I'm just tired." She responded. Catherine is never tired, as far as Caleb is concern. With her weak voice and pale face, and the others obsessing over her, making him feel worse. Like they were hiding something from him.

"Princess, it's not like you to be tired and sick like this." Caleb said. She would only let him call her that when they are alone. No one would call her that or even know he calls her that.

"I missed someone calling me that." She said as she smiled genuinely to Caleb. She missed him. She really, really do. She would do anything for him; she would even give up her own life. But he cannot see that she love him that much.

"Alright, I know you missed me. I got dozens of missed calls and messages not to mention emails." Caleb said but his eyes were still on the road. Catherine's eyes turn glassy as he said that.

"You got them?" She questioned. Caleb just nodded. "I thought you didn't since you did not even reply once." She said bitterly. Catherine could not bear to look at her brother any more. She felt cheated and saddened by Caleb. Her own brother. She threw her vision outside. Looking out at the dark night. Solemn, as solemn as she was feeling that very moment.

"I'm sorry." Caleb said, as he realized he had hurt his little sister.

"Why do you want me to forget you?" She questioned.

"Because, the more, I keep in touch with you, the more I'll make you want to come back. And the more I'll hurt you." He answered honestly.

"I prayed every night that I wished I would never have to come home ever, until…" She said and stopped before she could tell him.

"Until what?" He asked.

"Until I couldn't handle the ache of missing you and missing home." She said. When he was sure, Tyler and Pouge was out of sight, Caleb pulled over and stopped the car. "Why are we stopping?" Catherine asked.

"Because I need to talk to you without the guys." Caleb started. "What is really going on, princess?" He asked. "I already know you are enrolling in to Spencer's. And you are coming in as a senior."

"I take it the guys don't know about it yet." She answered. Caleb shook his head. "I want to come home. This is my home. I do like it over there but I've been there way too long. Just like Reid said, I don't sound like me anymore." She answered.

"Why did you come back, Princess?" He asked again. Really begging for an answer, but she just keep making him guess more.

"Because I want to." She snapped. Caleb gave up and starts to drive again. "I'm sorry." She said. "Just that, I don't want to be there anymore." She said. And the rest of the drive was silent. As silent, as the dark night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Catherine could not process anymore thoughts or lies for that night. When she reached home, Evelyn Danvers was already asleep and Caleb and the boys took care of her luggage. As for her, she went straight to her room. She look around her bedroom, nothing had changed. It was like when she left it almost 4 years ago. A few boxed presents caught her attention.

A soft knock on her door startled her. "Yes?" she said motioning for the person to come in. Caleb and the boys came in and saw her looking at the boxes. "Nothing has changed." She commented.

"No one dares to come in here." Reid teased as he motioned Caleb. Catherine let out a laugh.

"That's a lot of presents don't you think?" Tyler added.

"Let see shall we." She said as she sat crossed legged in front of the presents. "Merry Christmas, Cal." She said reading the card attached on the present and put the present a side. "Happy 13th birthday, I miss you. Caleb." She reads some more. She just goes through the cards without opening the presents. "Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, these are all from you?" Catherine smiled looking at Caleb who was sitting on her bed. "How many years you kept these?" She questioned.

"As the date you see. 2 maybe 3 years." He answered. "See, I didn't forget." Caleb said. "Look closer." He suggested. "That is not all from me."

"Thought so. There is too many…" she said, as she made a funny face to Caleb. She look some more. "Evie." She said in awe.

"She missed you as much as we all did. She just wouldn't show it." Caleb said. He knows how much his mom loves and misses Catherine. Catherine is her daughter after all, but she somehow would never show it to her. That is something he could not figure out why.

"Well, we all know why that is." Catherine said cynically.

"She does not blame you about what happened to dad." Caleb replied in vain.

"I maybe 6 at the time, but, believe me I know what she thinks of me when she looks at me every time." Catherine said smiling.

"Andy?" Pouge said at last, after being quiet for a while. "Don't you have something to tell him?" Pouge said.

"Oh, he already knows I'm enrolling in Spencer's." Catherine said. Pouge just stared at her. Tyler and Reid look at her questioningly. Pouge had known about it longer than Caleb had, in fact he was the one who decided with Catherine that she should come back to Ipswich.

"Andy? Is there something you're hiding from me?" Caleb asked softly. Catherine hates it when he looks so caringly at her. She feels like she could not lie to him. She could never lie to him.

"Okay, but promise you would not freak out on me or them." Catherine said as she got up slowly and ruffled through her purse for a letter. "Promise me." She said again before handing Caleb the letter as she sat on the bed beside her brother.

"I promise." He said as she handed him the letter. He opened it and read it carefully. It was a prescription medication that Catherine had to take every day following her chemotherapy. "What does this means? You're sick?" He questioned.

"Yes. And I'm dying." She answered calmly.

"No. it can't be." he said as he fought back the tears that threatens to come rolling down his cheek.

"You asked me the reason I came back, right? This is it. I don't want to die alone." Catherine said. Pouge, Reid and Tyler fell silent. They have known about it for a while, but they didn't know it was this advanced.

"You guys know about this?" Caleb turned and questioned the others. Silently they nodded. "And not one of you has the guts to even tell me that my sister is having a fatal illness?" He questioned them with a spiteful tone.

"I made them swear to me not to tell you." Catherine said. Caleb looks at her questioningly. "I wanted to tell you myself." She said. Caleb drew in a deep breath and look at Pouge once again.

"This is why you want me to call her so much." He asked. Pouge just nodded. "What are you being treated for?" He questioned at last.

"Acute myeloid leukemia." Catherine said, uttering each word carefully.

"My god." Was all Caleb could say as he heard the word leukemia. The word he never thought he could hear outside biology class.

"Don't look so terrified, Cal. As far as I'm concern, I'll be graduating with you guys around. So don't worry. Don't believe whatever you read in your books. Human will to survive is stronger than any medicine." Catherine said quoting her father's exact words. She is very 

good in playing with words. Besides, she could not bear to see her brother look so scared every time he sees her.

"I'm allowed to be scared, princess. I'm your big brother remember?" he said sweetly as he caresses her hair. Forgetting the other guys was there. He however was brought to reality when a smack landed on his arm

"Caleb," she groaned. "You slipped."

"I'm so sorry." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Princess? You call her princess?" Reid said smiling from ear to ear, waiting for a time to burst out laughing. "Does that make you the 'Prince'?" He said before he burst out laughing.

"See. I told you not to call me that in front of them. This is what happens." Catherine scolded. Reid was already on the floor still laughing while Pouge and Tyler trying not to laugh. "Pouge, don't you dare, say anything." She warns the struggling man who was trying not to laugh. "Reid! Enough already." She said throwing a small cushion at him.

"Okay. Okay." Reid said sitting back up. "It just sounded funny for some reason." He smiled as he rose and toss the cushion back to her.

"That's because you're an arse Reid Garwin." She said.

"Enough. Watch your words." Caleb said suddenly. They were never allowed to say certain words until they were old enough. Caleb certainly believes that it should stay that way.

"Sorry." Catherine said. "So I guess, I'll see you guys tomorrow? Sorry for disturbing you guys so late." She said.

"We were just sleeping. Not a big deal. And tomorrow's Saturday anyways." Tyler said. Catherine rolled her eyes. Tyler would do anything for her at anytime and give a great reason for doing it or a better reason for neglecting what he was doing before. She always comes first in his book. That's one trait she always adores that this young man have.

* * *

It was not too long before they all dozed off in Catherine's room, she woke up beside her brother who had his arm wrapped around her and Pouge who was on the ground beside the bed, while Tyler was on the couch and Reid was where he was last night, in front of the bed. Suddenly everything felt like when she was 6 again. When she was so scared of lightning and Caleb was having a sleep over.

Slowly she moved her sore body, trying not to wake anyone up and she crept to the bathroom. She splashed the cold water on her face then she look into the mirror at her pale 

reflection. Her sickly reflection seems to tell her, no matter how much she wants to believe what she said yesterday, her time is ticking and fast. She sighs before going back in to her room.

"I thought I was dreaming." A voice said. A voice she knew too well. "Then I woke up on the floor in your room. Then I know that it was not a dream." Pouge said in a whispery voice. Among all of them he is the only morning person, unlike her grumpy older brother.

"It was certainly not." Catherine said. "Wake up, Stinky." Catherine whispered in Caleb's ear. She has not called him that in so long; she almost forgot he had a nickname.

"Tell me I'm dreaming." He said groggily with his eyes still close.

"Not a chance." She said. "Be careful of your words though, Pouge, Tyler and Reid are here." She reminded.

"Hmm…" Caleb groaned and pulled her closer to him. "Good morning, princess." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She smiled, blushing a little as Pouge smiled at her. "Get ready. We'll go out for breakfast." He said as he rubs his weary eyes.

Catherine walks in to her closet and rummaged through her packed suit case for a t-shirt to change into. Most of which are short sleeves and sleeveless. She looks through the other bags and found a decent three-quarter sleeve t-shirt. She is still unwilling for Caleb and the rest look at her needle poked arm. The t-shirt covered most part of her chest so that it also covers her central venous catheter.

She took a small cushion and threw it to Tyler who was still fast asleep on the couch, in a fetal position, as soon as she got out of her closet. He woke up in shock and threw back the pillow to Catherine and hit her near her chest. As the cushion hits her she step aback as a massive jolt of pain courses through her body.

"Ahwww…" Catherine groaned.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, Andy." Tyler said quickly getting up.

"It's fine. Really." Catherine said grimacing a little. "Just don't let Caleb or Pouge know. They'll probably kill you." Catherine said in a low voice.

"Where are those two?" he asked as he sat up on the couch.

"Down stairs waiting for us." Catherine shrugged as she went and sat beside Tyler and watch Reid sleep. But it did not last long when Tyler threw the cushion to wake him up.

"Why'd you do that?" Catherine asked.

"It's about time he wakes up." Tyler said as he heads for the bathroom.

"Morning princess." Reid teased as he opened his eyes. Catherine's pale face went red, as she blushed. She thought they might have forgotten all about it but Reid did not.

"Don't call me that." She scolded. Reid just made a face at her. He laughed as he rubs his eyes and sat up. "Stop laughing. You actually slept laughing yesterday." Catherine said.

"It is quite funny actually." He said.

"He's my brother. He gets to call me what ever the hell he wants." Catherine said as she stuck her tongue out to him.

"Still funny." Reid said.

"Do you have to annoy me every time, Reid? And your comment about my accent, it was dumb… I've always had it." Catherine said.

"And letting Caleb know I've been visiting you in London? Never in a million years." He replied. Tyler let out a small laugh as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Your turn." He said as he tosses Reid a towel.

"What's so funny, Baby Boy?" Reid asked as he got up and walk towards the bathroom.

"There is never a second that you two don't bicker with each other. It's funny that you two aren't a couple." Tyler said as Reid snapped his back with the towel. "Aww…"

"It a wonder that you two aren't. Since both of you are so similar." Reid said back.

"Because he is my best friend." Catherine replied as she half-hug Tyler with her right arm. Reid just rolled his eyes as he disappears into the bathroom. Tyler sat back on the couch as he motioned her to sit next to him.

"This sound serious." Catherine said jokingly.

"It is." Tyler said. "I know none of them, maybe except Pouge. But I need to know. Truthfully. How long do you have. And what are your options from now on?" Tyler asked.

"Less than 5 months." Catherine admitted. "There's always the bone marrow transplant, and there is always chemo." She said. As she stared blankly at his face hoping for an honest answer from a person that she trust to hold on to her secret and a person that she could even consider as her brother. Tyler just sat there and weighs the options. "Ty, seriously. I would not go for either any more. I'd rather die. Than to see you guys see me suffer." Catherine said.

"Andy, look. I'm not trying to be sided in these things but, really. He loves you more than anything in this world. I love you. Could you even reconsider it if it could make you better?" 

Tyler asked. Catherine looks up at him. Staring in his pleading eyes, she feels like she owes them the benefit of the doubt.

"What if it could not make me better?" She reasoned. It was not like they (except Caleb) have not seen what she had been through. Tyler could not think of an excuse to give her. He could not tell her false hope; he cannot bear to see her hurt more than she already is.

"Fine." He sighs.

"Did Caleb ask you to ask me?" She asked. Caleb knows her only weakness is Tyler. Also he knows that she cannot say no to Tyler.

"Pouge did." Tyler admitted. "And Reid." He continued. "We need you to be fine again like you used to be." He said desperately.

"I can never be fine again. You were there when the doctor told Pouge. Remember?" she said smiling. Tyler just nodded.

"But who knows, maybe, just maybe you can get better. Pouge and I, we have the same blood type. We have the same blood type. Marrow transplant does not sound so bad. It will hurt but we'll be here." Tyler reasoned. Not that he never asked her before, just that, she have a stronger reason before that she could never use it now. Yet he wondered sometime how two siblings can be so different biologically.

"5 months is a long time, Ty." She answered back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Catherine sat opposite Tyler at the restaurant. She was awfully quiet, and constantly glancing at Caleb and Pouge. Her chest is throbbing, her head is spinning but she can never show that she is weak in front of her brother. Her nonexistent breakfast threatened to come out of her stomach. Her body is burning up. She knows what she was getting into when she stepped onto the plane.

She rested her head on Caleb's shoulders. Pouge looks at Tyler questioningly. If anything was going on, they would be the first to know.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"Just tired. I'll be fine." She answers.

"Andy, I'm sorry. Cal, I'm sorry I did not tell you this sooner but, I do think he should know." Tyler said. Catherine just shook her head and Pouge was trying to make him not say anything. "When she turns 15, we got to know that she have leukemia. We tested our blood to match a marrow donor. But she would not do it. Now I think it's time for you and Andy to talk about this." Tyler said as he excused himself from the table.

"Tyler, wait." Catherine said. "5 months. Why can't you just let it go?" she asked.

"Because it is not matured yet. You have no idea what you can have when you turn 18." He answered.

"Hold on you two. What is not matured? What 5 months?" Caleb questioned. Pouge just stood up and turn away from the table. Leaving a clueless Caleb and Reid. Tyler stood there silent not wanting to have to explain himself. "Andy?" He turns and looks at his sister.

"Nothing. He is just rambling nonexistent things." Catherine said.

"It's not nothing." Caleb protested. "Why aren't any of you telling me?" He asked.

"Well, Golden Boy, why don't you ask Evie." Catherine shoot at him.

"What does she have to…" Caleb trailed. Like a light bulb flicked in his head, he remembers he read about the most powerful witch in the covenant before. "My god. The first born girl in 44 years. Tell me you are not the chosen one." Caleb said. "That is why mom sent you to London. To part us. To make you forget your ancestry. It all makes sense."

"It does not make it right." Tyler said.

"Shut up, Tyler." Reid said.

"She has every right to learn everything. We had our chance. She's being cast off because of what she could be. How do we know that she is not already as what your mother fear?" Tyler argued.

Pouge came back in and pulled Tyler outside. Reid merely followed as he left the two siblings to 'discuss' what is left to be discussed.

"I gave her my word. So did you and Reid. Why the hell did you do that?" Pouge blow in rage.

"He has the right to know about it. She has to tell him soon. I'm merely accelerating the process." Tyler reacted.

"It is neither the place nor time and certainly not your place to make a decision. Not without telling me first." Andy yelled as she walked towards Tyler. Her once pale face is red with anger. Caleb trails behind her, lost.

"He is your brother. He deserves to know. And we both know that you will not end in 5 months time." Tyler said.

"I am only human Tyler. I pledge to myself not to practice what I have. Could you just stop. I'm not him. I will never be like you guys and I will never be like my father. If I could I will 'Will' my share right this moment." Catherine burst.

* * *

"Catherine Alexandria Danvers, open this door right this second." Caleb said banging on the door.

"Or what? You can open it yourself. Caleb just go away. I made a huge mistake coming back. I should not have." Catherine said angrily.

"You made the right choice coming back, Andy. Just let us in. Let us explain the whole thing to you." Pouge tried. Unwittingly, she gave in and opened the door. Her bags in her closet that she just began to unpack, now are all packed again. "You can't go. You made a choice. Don't turn halfway." Pouge said.

"You gave me your word. I never thought this would come out from you." Catherine said with spite to Tyler. "Don't say another word. I don't understand what makes you guys unquestioningly loyal to Caleb."

"This has nothing to do with our loyalty. I told him because I know what it feels like to lose someone. I know the pain and the agony of being lied to. Andy, stop making this about us. About you, me and Pouge. This is about all of us. I might be the most ignorant among them. But I know. I know the extent of this. I am not about to think about myself and about the thing 

you asked me to keep just so you could kill yourself just to shun away from your family and to run away from your destiny." Tyler said. Pouge, Reid and Caleb just stared dumbfounded at him.

He was always the quiet one. Never inferring in any problems. But he is different. Stronger in his action. He's taking his own stand. Making his own choices. Taking risks. Tyler is petrified with what is going on with Catherine. He is so sacred that he does not care about the consequences that might hit him before long.

Each of them fell silent. Caleb is lost for words of what was happening. Reid could not think of a joke that could make this situation better. Pouge could not think of a sentence that can change the emotion of the two siblings. Catherine could not think of a response to fight what Tyler just said. None of them expected this from the quietest person, the person that would never stir up any commotion.

"Think about it. Please. Think about what I said to you at the airport and about what we talked about this morning. Promise me, that you would never dismiss the importance of family. You keep us close but you shun away your own mother." Tyler said to Catherine. "And you, you treat her like she is some invalid." He turns to Caleb.

"Do not bring her in this, Tyler." Caleb said in a warning tone.

"And why not, Caleb. Because I sent you darling sister away? Or because if I am no more an alcoholic to you, I am no one?" Evelyn said from the door.

"Mom?" Caleb and Catherine said concurrently as the turn their head to Evelyn Danvers who was standing there, for god knows how long.

"She will never be the chosen one. Once every 44 years, the most powerful witch is born. But the cycle will be in reverse for every 5 witch. It starts with Putnam, then Danvers, followed by Parry, Garwin and Simms. When the cycle is done, it will be in reverse, Simms, Garwin, Parry, Danvers and Putnam. In 1692, the noted woman witch in the covenant was of Parry descendent. If my calculation is correct, this time it will be another of Parry descendent." Evelyn said.

"But there was never a witch in our colony." Reid corrected.

"There were. We are not allowed to practice. The witches are to be willed her powers to the head of their colony at the time. The last time was your father. And now you." Evelyn explained.

"But if I am not a witch or even something apart of this than I would never be able to do this." Catherine said as she levitated a few feet in the air while still being seated cross legged. 

"The only thing is I cannot control the thing. I will just fall." She said as she moves towards her bed and flops on it.

"Catherine, believe me. I am never mistaken in this. I could not be." Evelyn said.

"But you are." Catherine said. "And no one calls me Catherine anymore." She added.

"Andy, enough. I don't understand. Will she not able to do what she did if she is not from a Parry bloodline?" Caleb asked.

"No. She will just be like me." Evelyn said.

"I am certainly not, am I?" Catherine spat.

"Andrea stop it. Enough!" Caleb bellowed. "There is never a time that you could sit in a room and not fight."

"There will be." Catherine said. As she walked to her dressing table and opened a box. Only a glance and she shut it back. She quickly moves to her hand bag that she would never leave home without.

"What are you doing?" Caleb asked. Catherine just kept quiet, and keep on searching for something. "What are you searching for, Andy?" Caleb asked again.

"My medication." Catherine answered simply. Evelyn looked at Caleb for answer. Catherine took 2 pills and swallowed it. "It's called drugs." Catherine rolled her eyes at Caleb. Evelyn is still lost. "Whatever bloodline I am from or whatever abilities or curses I have, it will not matter soon. Just don't cremate me." Catherine joked.

"How long is it going to take to make you realize that this is not a joke? What will it take for you to listen to us?" Tyler asked.

"To you Ty. Never. I am never going to go through another round of chemo. Or ever going to have the marrow transplant." Catherine answered.

"What exactly this means?" Caleb asked.

"Pouge. Shut up. Do not say a word." Catherine warns. Pouge is stuck in between the siblings. He did not voice one word since the restaurant scene. He just shook his head.

"What is it? What does it mean, Pouge?" Caleb asked again.

"She has my word. I am not going to break the trust. I am not going to be involved in this. Tyler, you made a huge mistake." Pouge said.

"Reid?" Evelyn turn to the young man who she could trust to rat on anyone.

"Not this time, ma'am." Reid said.

"_Quel est le problème_? Andy? _Tu m'a promis que vous allez bientôt lui_." Pouge said to Catherine. Only Catherine and he are fluent in French therefore he have no problems talking in codes with her.

"_J'ai moins de 5 mois selon le médecin. La situation s'aggrave. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Mon médicament est tous allé et je ne vais pas revenir à l'hôpital pour plusieurs jours. S'il te plaît comprendre._" Catherine retorted.

"_5 mois? Et tu ne m'a pas dit? C'est ce que Tyler était parle. Vous devez indiquer à votre frère. Si ce n'est pas pour lui, le faire pour moi._" Pouge said trying to coax Catherine.

"Okay. You tell him." Catherine said.

"Why can't you, tell him?" Pouge questioned.

"_Parce que j'ai besoin de vider mon estomac vide_." She said as she rushed to the toilet.

"Andy. Stop this." Tyler ran after her. "Andy, what… My god. Pogue, come here." He shouted.

"Ty get out." Catherine said as she continues to empty her stomach. "You're not supposed to see this." She said, as she tries to push him out of the toilet.

"_Quand est la dernière fois que vous mangez_?" Pouge asked, disappointed looking at the blood mixed vomit.

"Yesterday morning." Andy said weakly as she splashes cold water over her face after she flushed the toilet.

"_Manger_? That's eat. You have not eaten since yesterday?" Tyler questioned.

"Apparently, so." Pouge said as he helped Catherine out of the bathroom. "_Vous mes chers besoin d'un médecin. Pas d'excuses._" Pouge said. "She needs a doctor." He said to Evelyn and Caleb.

"English please, Pouge." Caleb said as Pouge sat Catherine down on the chair. "You. Tell me what's going on." Caleb said as he lower himself beside Catherine's chair.

"Really want to know? With Evie here?" Catherine said. Caleb just nodded. "I have less than 5 months. That was my last pill. This is soon to disappear. I have not been doing my chemotherapy for months, and my cancer is progressing." She said quietly. The guilt of not telling Caleb earlier was not as painful of a feeling if compared to how she was put to exile by her mother and her brother. "And no. No more treatment. Please" She begged.

"Tell me why?" Caleb asked.

"I have had enough of it for a year. And I have had enough meds in my body to kill me." She answered.

"Why do you keep this from me? Do you hate me that much that you are willing to…" Caleb stopped himself before he regrets what he says.

"I love you that much that I don't want this family and you guys into anymore trouble." She replied. "I have given you all enough trouble for 16 years."

"Don't say that. We've been apart all those years. Give me one more chance." Caleb pleaded.

"At least let me redeem myself." Evelyn said. "I was terribly wrong to do what I did. Please let me do this one last time. Give me this last chance."

"I'm sorry. I can't." Catherine said.

"If you really don't want to go through the treatment any more, you would have taken your line out. It's still there. You still want to do it. But you are scared. I know you are. But you have us now. We'll be there. Caleb's going to be there this time." Tyler reasoned.

No other person knows about her line except for these three people. And what Tyler said is true. She is just scared. She's terrified to go through the chemo alone again.

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous réticent?_" Pouge questioned her.

"_Parce que je veux lui de savoir le sentiment d'être rejeté._" She answered.

"_Allez-vous continuer le traitement si nous vous demandons de nous? __Si je vous prie?_" Pouge asked again. Catherine just simply nodded. "Good. Can the two of you stop fighting now?" Pouge said referring to Caleb and Catherine. Catherine just nodded.


	4. Chapter 2 Translation

This is the translation for chapter 2... sorry for the inconvenience caused...

* * *

"_Quel est le problème_? Andy? _Tu m'a promis que vous allez bientôt lui_." Pouge said to Catherine. Only Catherine and he are fluent in French therefore he have no problems talking in codes with her.

Translation: "What's wrong? Andy? You promised me you are going to tell him soon." Pouge said to Catherine. Only Catherine and he are fluent in French therefore he have no problems talking in codes with her.

"_J'ai moins de 5 mois selon le médecin. La situation s'aggrave. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Mon médicament est tous allé et je ne vais pas revenir à l'hôpital pour plusieurs jours. S'il te plaît comprendre._" Catherine retorted.

Translation: "According to the doctor I have less than five months. I'm not getting any better. I don't know of what is to come. I have finished my medication, and I've not been to the hospital in days, now. I hope you understand." Catherine retorted.

"_5 mois? Et tu ne m'a pas dit? C'est ce que Tyler était parle. Vous devez indiquer à votre frère. Si ce n'est pas pour lui, le faire pour moi._" Pouge said trying to coax Catherine.

Translation: "Five months? Why didn't you tell me? That was what Tyler was talking about. You have to tell your brother. If you won't do it for him, do it for me." Pouge said trying to coax Catherine.

* * *

"_Parce que j'ai besoin de vider mon estomac vide_." She said as she rushed to the toilet.

Translation: "Because I need to empty my empty stomach." She said as she rushed to the toilet.

* * *

"_Quand est la dernière fois que vous mangez_?" Pouge asked, disappointed looking at the blood mixed vomit.

Translation: "When did you last eat?" Pouge asked, disappointed looking at the blood mixed vomit.

* * *

"Apparently, so." Pouge said as he helped Catherine out of the bathroom. "_Vous mes chers besoin d'un médecin. Pas d'excuses._" Pouge said. "She needs a doctor." He said to Evelyn and Caleb.

Translation: "Apparently, so." Pouge said as he helped Catherine out of the bathroom. "You really need a doctor. No excuses." Pouge said. "She needs a doctor." He said to Evelyn and Caleb.

* * *

"_Pourquoi êtes-vous réticent?_" Pouge questioned her.

Translation: "Why are you reluctant?" Pouge questioned her.

"_Parce que je veux lui de savoir le sentiment d'être rejeté._" She answered.

Translation: "Because I want him to know the feeling of being rejected." She answered.

"_Allez-vous continuer le traitement si nous vous demandons de nous? Si je vous prie?_" Pouge asked again. Catherine just simply nodded. "Good. Can the two of you stop fighting now?" Pouge said referring to Caleb and Catherine. Catherine just nodded.

Translation: "Will you continue with your treatment if we ask you to? If I ask you to?" Pouge asked again. Catherine just simply nodded. "Good. Can the two of you stop fighting now?" Pouge said referring to Caleb and Catherine. Catherine just nodded.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catherine sat in the big black not so comfortable leather chair. The last time she had been in the same position was 5 weeks before she got on the one way plane back to Massachusetts. Caleb, Pouge, Reid and Tyler had to wait outside. The nurse came back in and told Catherine what she had already know. She just listens anyway.

"How much longer do we have to wait out here?" Tyler asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Why are you so worried?" Caleb questioned.

"You have no idea how many times I have been in this position." Tyler said cynically.

"I thought, I was supposed to be the cynical one." Reid said suddenly after being quiet for quite some time. "Ty, relax. Nothing is going to happen. She's going to be fine." He continued.

"Meaning you has been through this before?" Caleb asked.

"Cal, not now." Pouge said.

"Why not?" He argued. "What happened? What did I do that makes she hate me and makes the both of you so weird, around her?" Caleb questioned.

"Tyler, outside. Now!" Reid forced the younger one outside the waiting room to, to be as far away from Caleb as possible. Trying to avoid the young one from making another commotion with Caleb. Even Reid knows that no matter what Caleb did or no matter how angry is Catherine is towards her brother, she will be fine soon. And Tyler would always have to live with the regret that he has defied Caleb. The person he really looks up to. Right now, he is just too angry to contain his own anger.

"Can I know what happened in London?" Caleb asked Pouge. Pouge hesitates to answer the question. Too many things happened. Though never he is going to tell him that. Just in time for him to open his mouth, the doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Mr. Danvers. May I have a word?" He said suggesting for Pouge to either leave or for Caleb to go to his office.

"It's okay, you can tell him." Caleb said calmly. The doctor just nodded.

"Do you know how far advanced is her cancer?" He questioned. Caleb just shook his head. Disappointed in himself, he turns to Pouge for answer.

"We were told about six months ago she had about a year." Pouge said.

"Well it's either she paid the doctor to lie or she had not been going for treatment for a while. In my opinion, it's the later. According to the tests result that we have gotten, which 

may I say is not really conclusive yet, she have the most of 2 to 3 months. Though I am not god, to say how long she is going to live." The middle aged oncologist said.

"It can't be." Caleb said. "She had been swallowing these pills."

"Pain killers. Yes. She told me." He answered.

"Is there a way?" Caleb refuses to back down. He felt so accountable for what had happened to his sister.

"The only way is a marrow transplant. But even then I can't guaranty anything. She is in a quite weaken state now." The oncologist explains.

"Have you asked Catherine about this?" Pouge asked.

"Yes. She had given total authorization to the four of you." The doctor said.

* * *

"Princess, can we talk?" Caleb asked as he enters Catherine's room. She just nodded. It goes without saying. She knows very well what Caleb is about to say. "Are you giving up?" He asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Cal, lets make the most of what we are sure of. Please." She said pausing as Caleb sat beside her. "And the verdict is?" She asked.

"I can't make the decision for you. It's not up to us." Caleb said. Three pairs of eyes are watching them from the other side of the glass window. "Are you?" He asked again. Catherine threw her vision to the other three guys looking at her brother and her. She just kept quiet. The gravely silent is killing both of them, but she had no answer to the question.

"Have you talked to them?" She asked at last. Caleb just nod, his eyes still demanding an answer from her. "I really don't know Cal. Am I giving up hope? Yes. I am. There is nothing for me to look forward to anymore, Cal." She said. Her words are cold; her eyes are distant when the words are uttered.

"Is it me? Is it mom?" Caleb asked. "I know this might seem a little too late. But is it?"

"No." she protested. "I had them. They came to London all the time. Pouge had been through this with me the whole way. Tyler and Reid, had seen me through the worse of it." She said. "I was scared that I might not see you again. But I was wrong. No. It's not you. It's not mom. It's just that, I don't know. I don't know if I can go through it again. But, if you guys think it is the best for me, I'll do it. 2 months, 2 years or 2 decade, it does not change what was and what will be right?" Catherine smile as she speaks. Caleb shook his head.

"It makes all the difference in the world. You don't know how I regret this. Every second, every minute and every hour. If Ty, didn't do what he did, you would not tell me would you?" Caleb asked.

"Pouge will slip sooner or later. Reid would make me slip. There are a million ways. Just that Tyler, he respects you too much. He's angry at you. But I know that was the only time, he did that, raising his voice to you." Catherine said. Caleb nodded. The restless guys behind the glass window are signaled to come on in by Caleb.

"So?" Catherine questioned them as they came in room.

"Can you go through this just one last time?" Tyler asked her. She stared at him for quite while. "I'm sorry. I really really am. But…" Tyler rambled but Catherine opened her mouth just in time to not make him plead to her.

"You really think I can stay mad at any of you guys?" She said, a smile plastered on her face. "Fine. I'll do it." Catherine said finally.

* * *

"Mr. Danvers, I'm afraid you are not a match for your sister. We have to wait for a match for her." Dr. Johns said.

"But she's my sister. There must be a mistake." Caleb said.

"Maybe. I'll have the lab to run it again. Maybe your mother can be tested too?" The middle age doctor suggested. Caleb just shook his head.

"No. Can a stranger be a match to her?" Caleb asked.

"It's possible." The doctor answered. "But it will not be as good as her own mother."

"Excuse me for a minute." Caleb said as he reached for his phone. "Pouge, can you come to the hospital now?" He said instantly as Pouge picked up the phone. "And ask Reid and Tyler to come in too." He instructed.

* * *

"Well it can't be. She's your sister. That is just wrong. I mean…" Pouge trailed.

"I don't know, Pouge. She just is not. Are you guys going to help me or not?" Caleb asked. They just nodded. After a few minutes of waiting, the three guys are brought in to an examination room where their bloods are drawn.

Catherine yet again sat in the treatment room alone. It have not been more than half of an hour, she had already beginning to feel queasy. The liquid in the upside down hanged bottle have not even past the half way point.

Silently praying for god to make her stronger; so that she can go through this one final time and spend more time with her family, Catherine shut her eyes. With out realizing a single tear streaked down her cheek. The last time she had had this treatment, Pouge, Tyler and Reid were in the room with her fussing about her every move, her every word. The entire 2 hours seems to be like minutes. But this time it had been like the longest half an hour of her life.

A soft knock startled her. Quickly she wiped the tear away. "Hey." Catherine said as her voice cracked a little. Caleb walks in alone as he closes the door behind him. "You're alone?" She asked, as she motioned for Caleb to seat on the stool beside her. Caleb just nodded. "Where are the guys?" She asked.

"They will be coming a little later." Caleb answered awkwardly.

"Cal, I'm okay." Catherine reassured as she could see Caleb being a little uncomfortable.

"She's fine for now." Tyler said coming through the door. "You should see the after effect." He teased. "You'll love it."

"Very funny, Ty." Catherine stuck her tongue out at the boy. "_N'avons-nous pas été ici avant_?" Catherine said as she sees Pouge was lost in a distant.

"Yeah." He said quietly. "I'll have to take Caleb for a while. We'll be right in." Pouge said. Catherine just nodded.

Pouge held the door opened until Caleb was out. Totally convinced that they could not be heard, Pouge spoke softly. "Caleb, you know that, our blood type is different right?" Pouge started. Caleb just nodded. "Well, there was once in London, Andy was losing a lot of blood, me and Tyler were able to give blood for her." Pouge continued.

"We'll maybe she is just different from me and Evie." Caleb said not knowing of the point of what Pouge was saying.

"Caleb, I know we were still young when Andy was conceived. But do you have any memories of your mother being pregnant?" Pouge asked. Caleb looks at him demanding an explanation for what he just asked. "I'm not an idiot, Caleb. Did you?" Pouge questioned again.

"No. What exactly are you saying, Pouge?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't match. You have the same blood type as your mother and father. It is almost impossible for her to be different than you." Pouge said. "But mine and Tyler matched."

"Does she know this?" Caleb asked.

"No. I decided not to tell her until you know about it." Pouge said.

"Keep it that way." Caleb said as he walks and enters the room back.

Catherine and the other two boys were busying them self by telling each other stupid jokes and random stories. Just like they did when she was away. It was the only way for her to get through the chemotherapy with out thinking about it too much.

* * *

Caleb was called to the doctor office once again after about 2 hours passed. Catherine, were just showing that her medication were getting to her. Caleb were clueless on what to do. All he could do is watch three people handles his younger sister better than he could ever will. Pouge especially, the way he tends for Catherine's needs seems to be beyond him. To begin with, Pouge was never gentle when he does anything let alone speak, but with Catherine he seems like the gentlest person, yet quick and strong.

"Mr. Danvers, let's put it this way. Mr. Parry and Mr. Sims seem to be a perfect match for your sister. I don't think we should do further tests or even re-test your blood." The doctor said.

"Okay. But if I could, I want to request paternal tests for my sister and both Pouge and Tyler. Can you do that?" Caleb asked. The doctor just nodded.

* * *

Tyler wipes Catherine hair off her face as she finally fell asleep on the hospital bed. Quietly, Pouge and Reid went out of the room leaving Tyler in the room to care for Catherine.

"She's okay?" Caleb asked as he saw the two boys coming out. Pouge just nodded. "How come you guys deal with her so calmly?" He asked.

"Because we've been through these before. You'll get used to it." Pouge said.

"We're getting some coffee. It's going to be a long night. Then I, need to replace Tyler for awhile. If else, he will not sleep or eat as long as she is in the bed." Reid said. As he peered and sees that Tyler was sitting on the chair beside the bed. Just sat there looking after Catherine.

* * *

Reid took two coffees to go and brings one to Tyler. While Pouge and Caleb sat at the waiting lounge. Just as soon as Reid is totally out of sight, Caleb sat his coffee down on the chair next to him.

"I asked for a paternal test." He announced to Pouge. Pouge who was drinking his coffee, almost chocked.

"You did what? What for?" Pouge asked wide eyed.

"For the truth." He answered.

"You sure you want to know the truth?" Pouge asked. Caleb nodded. "Why don't we have a seat with your mother and ask her. Just us three." Pouge suggested. It was only then; Caleb remembered to call Evelyn to inform her about Catherine.

"No." Caleb said looking away. There was distance in his voice. Knowing the person Evelyn is, Pouge did not want to argue further. "Why didn't any of you tell me about this?" Caleb asked finally. "I mean you never listen to anyone let alone Andy. I mean we are talking about my Andy."

"Well, for once, I promised her that I would not tell you until she tells you herself." Pouge started. "And because, Reid and I know this would happen. You being weird, Tyler gets in trouble with you and this thing about her difference with you." Pouge answered sincerely.

"What else don't I know?" Caleb asked as he turns to look at his friend, best friend.

"Why don't you let Andy answer to that? I don't think you should hear it from me." Pouge said as he rose up to leave for Catherine's room. "One thing that she never fail to tell me every time your name comes up is that how much she loves you and no matter how different she is from you and all, no one will ever replace her Caleb." Pouge turned and uttered each word carefully and then he left Caleb alone under the pitch black night sky.

Slowly dragging his feet towards Catherine's room, Pouge felt sorry for Caleb and felt sad for Catherine. He had been through the worst with Catherine, yet he knows somehow, Catherine always wanted her brother with her.

_Flashback_

"_Why did you do this, Andy?" Pouge asked as he held Catherine's small frail hand. Catherine just shook her head. "You miss him don't you?" Pouge questioned further._

"_Who? Daddy or Cal?" Catherine questioned back._

"_Both of them." Pouge said. Catherine just nodded. "But this is not the way. If you want to, I could try to talk to your mother and ask her to bring you home." Pouge coaxed her._

"_She's not my mother. I found something I should not have when I was helping daddy. He got real mad when I read the birth certificate. And Daddy is not my father. So is Caleb. He is not my brother, not by blood. I am not a Danvers. They changed everything. Everything except my birth date." Catherine said._

"_Maybe it was a hoax. It can't be. As long as we know you are a Danvers. Do you remember anything else?" Pouge questioned further._

"_My mother was written as Rosalind Simms and my father was Wayne Parry. I don't know who to trust Pouge." Catherine said. "Sometimes it feels like I am not wanted and I'm being traded for something better. So I think its better for me just to end it." Catherine uttered quietly. "But who ever my brother maybe, whether its you or Tyler, no one can replace Caleb. He sacrifices a lot for me. I love him so much. I owe him more." Catherine said._

"_Well that cost for something right?" Pouge said. "At least let him know. The least you can do is be with him even for one more day. He misses you a lot. But he just could not come." _

_End Flashback_

Quietly Pouge enters the room and saw Tyler did not even budge a little since they left him. Pouge patted the younger boy and whispered in his ears, "Go ahead and take a rest. I'll take over." Pouge said. Tyler just shook his head. "Tyler, she's not going anywhere. She'll need your help once she wakes up and I need your help too. So please." Pouge said.

Tyler gave up and went to rest at the waiting room with Reid. Reid was sleeping soundly on the 3 seater couch which leaves the single couch for him to sit on. Tyler closed his stubborn eyes which refuse to sleep. Footsteps nearing him but he just ignores it as he already know whom the pair of feet belongs to.

"She's different." Tyler said suddenly as he opens his eyes. Caleb just stared at him. He pulls a stool and sat on it. "Andy, is acting so differently than she used to." Tyler said.

"How different?" Caleb asked.

"She's quieter. She sort of is accepting this. Like she wants to die. She is not trying to fight it anymore." Tyler said trying to explain to Caleb.

"I think I know why." Caleb said slightly annoyed.

"Not everything revolves around you, Caleb. It's not you. She loves you too much not to take care of herself. There must be something else." Tyler replied.

"Thank you for bringing it up at the restaurant. I'm sorry I got mad at you though. I just could not think straight." Caleb said. Tyler just nodded.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The worst of the chemotherapy had passed. At least for this course. Catherine's hair began to fall. This time her body is taking it harder than it had before. She is weaker. She knows that she is. Still a little weak, Catherine staggered downstairs by herself. She could hear a few voices taking downstairs. And she knows exactly whom the voices belongs to except for one.

Not wanting to be heard or seen, Catherine sat quietly on the steps of the stairs. Although the thick wall between the lounge and the stairs makes it impossible for her to see the people who were talking but it does not stop her from hearing what they were saying.

Caleb's words trembled with anger, Pouge was calm, Evelyn have hint of remorse in her voice and there were one voice however she had ever heard of before. Although unsure of why there were talking about her but she knows something is terribly wrong.

"Did Tyler know about this?" Evelyn asked. Her voice soft, but stern but in there, they were hoping that Tyler did not know. Of what she was not sure of.

"He suspected something. But we told him off. We told him as we said to everyone." The unknown lady said.

"You should not have kept this for her. From me." Caleb said angrily. "It doesn't matter whose child she is, but at least tell her the truth, not sent her away and shut her off."

"Caleb, you don't understand. It is for her own good. Your father made her swear not to will her power. The only way to keep her save is to keep her in the dark about her powers." Evelyn said trying to explain.

Catherine rose from the place she was sitting and head towards the lounge. As much as she is angry at the fact she is being lied at all her life, she is also glad for that she know it on her own term told by her mother, or at least the one she knows as her mother.

"Hey, you feel alright?" Caleb said rising from his seat as soon as he saw Catherine walking towards them. Catherine just nodded and she took her place beside Caleb. Caleb wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulder as he kissed the top of Catherine head.

"So it's true?" Catherine asked Pouge. Pouge who was keeping quiet since just now nodded. "Well, tough luck. But it really didn't matter who my parents are. Or who my real brothers are. I mean no one can replace them. No offence, Pouge." She said before continuing. "Mom, you took care of me, nurse me and feed me almost all my life, Daddy protected me and it cost him his life. Caleb had been there or me for always, until 4 years ago. 4 years that changes my life. But I did not lose anything, if anything, I gain 3 brothers." Catherine said. Pouge smiled. Relief, a part of him felt jealous, but a bigger part of him felt like a thousand tonne burden had been lifted off him.

"_Maintenant vous ne pouvez pas avoir un coup de cœur pour Baby Boy secret plus longtemps. Il est votre frère._" Pouge teased.

"_Je suis tout à gauche est maintenant Reid. Il va être extatique._" Catherine said. Then she made a face to Pouge.

"So, now Baby Boy is out of reach for you huh, princess." Caleb whispered. Catherine let out a laugh.

"That was what Pouge were saying." She smiled.

"What were Pouge saying?" Mrs. Simms asked.

"Nothing." The three of them answered concurrently.

"_Une chose que vous ne connaissez pas c'est que je ne parle français._" Mrs Simms said. Catherine face redden.

"Does Tyler know about this?" Catherine asked. Mrs. Simms just shook her head. "For 16 years he had been going to an empty grave that he thought as his sister's."

"But why? Why did you give me away?" Catherine asked.

"I… I'm sorry. I can't. There is no reason. There never will." She replied. There we hints of regret in her voice but she do not feel truly sorry for what she had done.

_Flashback_

_The sky is finally cleared up. It had been raining for 3 days. Rosalind Simms curl up against her husband with her very pregnant form, no matter in which position she is in, she is uncomfortable. _

"_Is Tyler asleep?" She asked her husband, her voice was soft and caring. Glenn just nodded as he caresses his wife's hair. "Are you still angry at me?" She asked again. Glenn looks into her eyes._

"_I know I can't give you another child. But why does it have to be Wayne?" He asked her._

"_I… it was not. It's like a spur of the moment kind of thing." She answered. 7 months ago she had cheated on her husband with Wayne Parry. One of his best friends. Wayne's wife died while giving birth to their only son, Christopher. _

"_Let's hope, this little one is a boy too." Glenn said stroking her belly._

"_Honey, I think…" Rosalind grimaced. "Oh, god. My water just broke." She said. "Quick. Call Evelyn." She said hastily._

"_But, it's too soon." Glenn said as he dialed for the Danvers's Mansion._

_After almost 4 hours of labor, Rosalind finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl at exactly 11:59pm on the 31st of October 1990. Even though she was pre-matured, but she was as strong as a full term baby. _

"_What's her name?" Evelyn Danvers asked. _

"_Catherine, name her Catherine. Tyler would love her. He wanted a baby sister for so long." Rosalind said as her eyes rimmed with tears. "But I can't keep her. We'll have to make up some thing, but we can't keep her. Take care of her. Take her as if she is your own." Rosalind begged. _

_Glenn held her hand the whole time. He knows how much it hurts her and how much it would affect Tyler. They had to let her live and let her destiny catch up with her. William who was just watching from a far came into the room._

"_You don't have to give her up. I will not ask her to will her power to me. I will never do that. Unless she willingly wants it." William said. He just felt wrong about the ritual that his ancestor before him did towards their witches. And he felt wrong to part a daughter from her mother._

"_She have to. Putnam's descendents can't know about her. It would be too risky for all of us. At least when she is with you, she could be better protected." Rowena reasoned._

"_Does Wayne know this is his girl?" William asked again. Rosalind just shook her head. "Did he even talk to you after?" William questioned more. Rosalind shook her head again. _

"_Let's keep it that way. It's better for him not to know." Glenn said. _

"_Christopher is here isn't he?" William asked. Glenn just nodded._

"_I can't stand to see him shout at the little boy. He is so innocent. He is barely 2 years old for god's sake. He is getting beaten up every day." Glenn speaks his mind. "Not this girl. He will never lay a single finger on her. But I could not do it. Please take care of her." He begged. William made a promise. A promise that almost cost him his life. A promise he held on nonetheless._

_End Flashback_

Caleb was sitting on his bed trying to figure out his homework as Catherine crept up beside him. She had always found a sense of security when she is with Caleb. "Having math trouble again aren't we?" Catherine teased her brother. Caleb made a face to her and admitted it. "Wait. Are we not in the same class?" She said teasing him more.

"Are you going to help or not?" He said getting slightly annoyed. "Or even better can I please copy your work?" He asked.

"No. I would never let you plagiarize my work. I can show you the steps though. It's really easy. It's just calculus." Catherine said as she looks at the question and begins to explain the steps.

"How come it's so easy for you?" Caleb asked.

"Because I've done it." Catherine answered.

"I mean… ever mind." Caleb rolled his eyes.

"Cal, you think I can go to school tomorrow? I'm bored sitting at home and wait for you guys to come home and give me my work." Catherine asks.

"I don't know. I don't want anything to happen to you." Caleb replied.

"Come on. I'm in the same classes as all of you. At least one of you guys are in all my classes." She reasoned. "You are in my calculus class, Reid in my Physics class, Tyler in my Chemistry class, and all four of you are in my Literature class. How come I don't have any class with only Pouge?" Catherine suddenly asks.

"He's only taking AP Lit. How about biology? You don't have anyone in that class." Caleb said.

"Tyler and you." She smiles. Caleb nodded. He agreed to let her to school as long as she stays with them at all times. "Even to the loo?" She asked trying to be funny.

"Funny." Caleb retorted. "I'm serious. Don't go missing on us." Caleb said. Catherine just nodded.

"Caleb, Catherine!" Evelyn shouted from down stairs. "Reid's here." She said.

"Alright mom." Catherine said. Caleb smiled. "What?" She asked.

"Mom?" Caleb smiled.

"Cal, I sort of know that she is not my real mother when I fought with dad when I was about 5, when I found another birth certificate. Since then, we never spoke about it. But I knew. I asked her. She protected me from the truth." Catherine said.

"Hey, you guys did not see Tyler today did you?" Reid asked hurriedly. Catherine and Caleb just shook their heads. "He's gone. He never went home after school, not at Nicky's, definitely not here and I've checked the grave yard. He's vanished." Reid said.

"I might have an idea where he is." Catherine suggested. "I'm sure you can't get him on his phone right?" Catherine questioned and Reid just nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Caleb said as he grabs his car keys.

"Hey," Catherine stopped in their way. "Don't be too hard on him." She warn Reid and Caleb.

Caleb drove to the Cross Marble Head, a place that Catherine and Tyler always go to if they want to hide from everyone else. Or for them to just talk without anyone else around. A figure sat in the dark. The figure, as soon as he saw the head light from the car just jumped over the cliff.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled after him.

"Let me." Catherine said. "Ty, catch me. I can't control this." Catherine said and she jumped over as Tyler did. She did not even know whether she can fly like Tyler always does it with her. She risk it and do it anyway.

"Andy, don't!" Reid ran after her. "Cal? The hell?" Reid glanced towards Caleb and then went after Catherine. As his eyes went black, he jumped over the cliff. Only to land and saw Catherine was caught by Tyler.

"You really think I'm going to let her fall?" Tyler questioned.

"Do a stunt like that again and I swear I'm going to kill the both of you." Reid retorted.

"We've done this a million times." Catherine said. "Only to run away from you guys." She smiled as she saw Caleb came down.

"So you know?" Caleb asked.

"I've known for years. I'm not an idiot, Cal. The grave. Please. You know what I kept there that I used to go there? Remember Frankie and Selina? I buried them there." He smiled.

"Your frog? You put Frankie there with Sel? Are you crazy?" Catherine laughed. "A frog and a snake."

"Sel ate Frankie." He answered. "Then Pouge killed Sel."

"Crazy people." Catherine uttered.

"And you're not. You nearly made me get a heart attack." Caleb said.

"I've done it a million times with Tyler." Catherine said again. "I know what I was doing."

"You don't have control over your abilities yet." Tyler reasoned. "He's worried. You cant even control your levitation much less flying." He said.

"I thought you're on my side." Catherine said smacking Tyler's arm.

"I don't want you to die." Tyler reasoned.

"Then why'd you jump when you see the car?" Catherine retorted.

"I did not. I caught you from above didn't I?" Tyler asked.

"Then who is it? Can't be Pouge. Too skinny, compared to Pouge I mean. No offence." Catherine said as she smirked at Tyler.

"None taken." Tyler said. "I came here to think. To digest what my mom just told me, about what really happened. I mean she cheated my dad, sort of made me mad. It was not because I got to know you're my sister or anything. I knew about that, about the time you almost killed yourself." He continued. "I heard you called my name and I saw you jumped. So I ran after."

"Who was that than?" She questioned. "Who did I ran after?" She questioned.

"He's back." Reid said. "Chase came back."

"He's dead, Reid. I finished him in the barn." Caleb replied.

"Maybe I am not." A figure suddenly said as it emerge from the darkness. "Maybe you just made me stronger than I could possibly be." The man said. His voice filled with youth but he appears to be older.

"Who are you?" Catherine asked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss sunshine." The man voiced. "Didn't Caleb tell you that he tried to get rid of me? Chase Collins. The guy tried to hurt your brother. And did hurt Pouge Parry. How is he anyways? Still alive I supposed." He kept talking. "Well, recognize me now, my dear?" He said as me moved nearer towards Catherine, Caleb, Tyler and Reid.

"Mr. Pope. You're… you're Chase Collins?" Catherine stammered.

"Well you know what they say right. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Chase laughed. "Well, now I'm out for more. You know what you can do Catherine. You, well after ‑­

this, after your brother explain to you what witches can do with their power, you can will me your power. Even though it is not much compared to your brother's but it will hurt him like hell." Chase said and he fade back into the darkness.

* * *

Translation for French dialogue:

"_Maintenant vous ne pouvez pas avoir un coup de cœur pour Baby Boy secret plus longtemps. Il est votre frère._" Pouge teased.

Translation: "Now, you can't have a secret crush on Baby Boy any longer. He's your brother." Pouge teased.

"_Je suis tout à gauche est maintenant Reid. Il va être extatique._" Catherine said. Then she made a face to Pouge.

Translation: "My only choice is Reid now. I'm ecstatic." Catherine said. Then she made a face to Pouge.

…..

"_Une chose que vous ne connaissez pas c'est que je ne parle français._" Mrs Simms said. Catherine face redden.

Translation: "One thing people don't know about me is I do speak French." Mrs Simms said. Catherine face redden.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pouge was already waiting at the Danvers mansion when they came back. Evelyn, Rosalind, Glenn, Meredith and Joseph were all present. The kids rushed over and went inside. "Dad? When did you come back?" Tyler asked.

"A while ago. I'm sorry all of you had to know it this way. Christopher told me the whole thing." Glenn said

"Christopher?" Catherine asked Caleb quietly.

"Pouge." Caleb answered quietly. "Don't laugh." He said quietly. Catherine just nodded.

"Sir, if you could excuse us and Christopher for a moment." Caleb said politely. He has always been liked by the parents for his manners. "Just for a moment."

"Sure. But hurry back, we have some news about the Putnam's boy." Joseph Garwin said.

"Well, we wanted to talk about that too." Caleb said as he went and joined the group. Catherine trailed behind him still clinging to his hand like she always does when there is more than just the five of them. Glenn glanced to see Rosalind. Regret was clear on her face.

"We met Chase Collins or Mr. Pope just now." Catherine announced.

"How did you came about to know about him?" Evelyn asked.

"He was one of the sponsors in my school. I didn't know he was Chase Collins. He looks too old to be a teenager or even in his 20s. He looks old." Catherine said.

"We sort of met him just now. A long story." Caleb said uninterested in elaborating any longer.

"You boys have to guard your sister at all times." Glenn started. "Chase is back for her power. Catherine, you do not ascend at 18. You ascend at 16. Which is this month. Among all, you are the most powerful. Your powers wears out your body just like the rest of us, but the difference is that you will not age rapidly. You will be fine after a while."

"I don't understand." Catherine said.

"Well, when you use, your power, if you use your power, you will never end up like William. You can never age like us. You just age like other people. No matter how much you use it." Glenn said.

"If I were to will my power, can I give it in parts?" Catherine asked suddenly. Nine pair of eyes stared at her. "No. No one asked me to do it. Don't worry. I'm just asking. What if. If I wanted to will my power, will I able to will it to only one person or to any amount of people?" She asked.

"Why would you want to do that?" Tyler asked, slightly worried.

"Ty, even with these gift, ability or whatever it is, I'm still human. I don't want to live on medication all my life." Catherine reasoned.

"What is wrong with you sweety?" Meredith Garwin asked.

"I thought you told them." Catherine said smacking Pouge in the arm.

"I didn't. It didn't came up. She has blood cancer." Pouge said. Catherine made a silly face at him.

"Doinks. You are so undramatic." Catherine said. "I have AML, stage 4 and undergoing treatment forced by 4 guys that waited for me the whole night and haven't had any sleep for 3 days." Catherine said.

"We didn't force you." Reid argued. "You let us decide."

"Well yeah. Decided by them." Catherine corrected.

"What do you mean in parts? Like you want to split and give them to these wise asses?" Joseph Garwin asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I have two half brothers, one step brother and one well, weird and quirky yet helpful friend that I consider like a brother. Just to give one of them is a little unfair I think. What do you say, Uncle Joe? " Catherine said.

"It has never been done in a while. It was said it is possible. But I don't know how. None of us does." Joseph said.

"_Entre les quatre d'entre nous, je crois que vous choisissez Baby Boy feriez-vous pas?_" Pouge teased. Rosalind just smile at them.

"_Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qui sait._ Christopher. That is why you hide your name card from me." Catherine said.

"What do you call him then?" Glenn asked.

"Never mind that, sir." Pouge said before Catherine would say his name.

"I think it is better for you kids to go up. You've got school tomorrow." Evelyn said. Catherine just nodded. "Different rooms. You're not a child anymore." Evelyn said to Catherine.

"But mom…" Catherine tried.

"You are 16 not 6 my dear." Evelyn said. She knows whatever it will be she would crept up to Caleb's room at night and sleep with him.

* * *

It was not until later that night; Catherine crept into Caleb's bed room. "Cal?" Catherine said as she enters the room. Three other boys are sound asleep on the floor as Caleb was still working on his works. "Working hard aren't we?" Catherine teased her brother.

"Not all of us are blessed with super-intelligence you know." Caleb said as Catherine sat beside him. "Can't sleep?" Caleb asked. Catherine just shook her head. "What's wrong, princess?" Caleb said as he set his pen down and turned towards his little sister.

"It's nothing, Cal. Really. So you need help?" Catherine said trying her best to change the subject.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right? What's wrong, princess?" Caleb asked again as Catherine hesitated. "Hey, I know that, well, I am not your…" Caleb trailed.

"If I ever hear you say that word, I will never to speak to you again, Cal." Catherine said as she stood up and walks out of the room.

"Princess, wait. Listen to me. We were able to tell each other anything, right? What difference does it make?" Caleb said.

"Everything. They would never be a brother that of you are to me, Cal. That's what matters. 3 years doesn't change what you are to me. I was angry at you. I told them not to tell you so that I maybe, just maybe, you could then feel how I felt. But I was wrong to do that." Catherine replied.

"Then, tell me. Tell me what you feel. Just anything. Don't shut me off. Please." Caleb pleaded as they sat on Catherine's bed.

"Tell you what? You know I'm dying. You know that because of these things I have that makes me still alive. Cal, I was said to have 6 months. That was a year ago. You never got my massages, which is the reason you did not reply my e-mails. I'm not dumb; Cal. Mom would do anything in her power to separate us. Anything to make me feel sorry I ever came into your lives." Catherine said.

"Stop doing this. It's not any of our fault that daddy died. None of yours at all. Why would you think it is at all your fault?" Caleb said demanding an honest answer. Catherine just looks down. "Because of what mom said?" He tried. Catherine just nodded. "We both know daddy loves you. He did that so that you are safe. You did not do anything."

Catherine just smiled at her brother. "Well, you've been telling me that since forever, but I could not shake this feeling that I am the cause of it." Catherine said. "Truth is, me, Tyler and Pouge suspected something was unclear when I tried to kill myself. I told Pouge that maybe I am not a Danvers, he said that could never be, he said if I am to be anyone's sister, it's yours. We're too alike." Catherine smiled.

"Why?" Caleb asked. Catherine just looked at him. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Because that way, everyone would be at peace. I would be with daddy and mom don't ever have to see me again." Catherine replied.

"And me?" Caleb said.

"What about you?" She questioned.

"You didn't say anything about me." Caleb replied.

"The only reason that I am not dead. That's why I am here." Catherine said. Caleb just smiled. "Hey, about earlier, I know you would not approve of me willing my powers, but considering my condition, I hope you'd understand." Catherine said at last.

"The marrow transplant is going to make you better. Don't quit now. Like Pouge said, at least do it for me." Caleb mocked.

"Haha… very funny." Catherine said.

"Hey, I took French just to know what you two were saying. At least give me some credit for that." Caleb said.

"Yes my dear brother. I'm glad you did. I'm going to go through it, but the chances are still 50-50." Catherine said. Caleb just rolled his eyes. "Alright. We'll see how it goes." Catherine smiled. "Alright, stinky. Better get some sleep." She said. "Oh wait, here's a copy. Just in case you need them." Catherine smiled as she hands him a copy of the math home work Caleb were stuck doing.

"You have no idea how much of a life saver you are to me." Caleb said kissing his sister on the forehead as she lay on the bed.

"You saved my life once." Catherine said as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Caleb opened his eyes as he heard Catherine rushed to the bathroom. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Catherine barely slept last night as she was being too cold at times and too hot the other. She did ask for Caleb to go to his room but he insisted on staying.

"Hey, you okay?" Caleb said from the bathroom door. Catherine just nodded as she continued to splash some water on her face. "You sure you want to be in school today? It's okay if you're not feeling too well." Caleb said.

"Come on, Cal. I'll be fine." Catherine said trying to reassure Caleb. "I'll always be around you. I promise." Catherine pleaded. Caleb just nodded. As Caleb went to his room, Catherine dressed up for her first day at Spencer's.

All Caleb could do is shook his head at the condition of his house. "Looks like mom still haven't gotten over the habit yet, huh?" Catherine said as she steps down the stairs trailing behind Caleb. "Where are the guys?" She asked.

"Still in the room." Caleb said. Catherine just laughed. She knows how long it takes for Tyler to fuss over his hair and of Reid to get his arm wrap just right and Pouge, well Pouge, he takes the longest in the bathroom.

"Something smells nice." Catherine commented. Their mother never cooks. No matter what, she never cooks. Both of them went to the kitchen only to see Glenn was cooking them breakfast. "Just like daddy did." Catherine whispered to Caleb as she saw the smiley pancakes in several plates.

"Hey, good morning, Caleb, Andy." Glenn greeted them as he set two plates in front of them. "Rosalind and I will clean the place up later." He said.

"It's fine. I'll just do it after school. I'm used to it." Caleb said.

"I know you kids must have heard what your mother said yesterday. I'm sure she did not mean it. She was drunk." Glenn said. Catherine just smiled as she eats her breakfast slowly. Caleb was angry for the way his mother reacted last night and her comments she made.

"It's not an excuse. Forget it." Caleb said.

"Hey, she's drunk. What haven't we hear from her when she's drunk." Catherine said softly to Caleb. Caleb just smiled at how tough his little sister had become, but he still could feel that she is hurting with Evelyn's word last night.

As the boys came down and eat their breakfast, for the very first time since she was 7, Catherine felt like she is in the family. Rosalind is truly a mother and Glenn is a pure father figure. 'Tyler is so lucky.' Catherine thought quietly.

"So, baby girl, we have the first class together. Want to ride with me and Reid or you want to go with your brother?" Tyler asked. 5 sets of eyes locked on him. "What?" he asked. "I mean, with Caleb." He corrected himself.

"I was thinking of riding the bike with Po, Christopher, actually. But that is if it is okay with you." Catherine said to Caleb. Caleb just stood there quietly. "Okay, I think I'd better go with Caleb. Or he'll come in my every class today." Catherine said.

"I didn't say anything." Caleb said defensively.

"But I know you." Catherine said back. Making faces at him. Caleb does the same back at her.

"It's undeniable that, you two are truly above others." Pouge said as he grabbed his leather jacket and heads for his motorcycle. "Thanks ma'am, sir." He said before he walks out the door.

"Pouge. Wait up. I'm going with you." Catherine said quickly. Caleb just smiled looking at Catherine. "Sorry, Cal. Bike? Convertible? I choose bike." Catherine said as she kissed Caleb on his cheek.

"Andy." Caleb called before she stepped out.

"Got my meds. I'll be fine." Catherine reassured. Caleb just nodded. "Don't worry too much. I'll see you in Calculus. Bye guys. Thanks ma'am, sir." Catherine said as she ran after Pouge.

"You'll be a fine father one day." Glenn said to Caleb as he gathers up the dishes. Reid and Tyler burst out laughing. "You really know how to take care of her." Glenn added. "You're a fine young man Caleb, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You have a great heart."

* * *

"Why did you want to ride with me?" Pouge asked. Suddenly as they rode on the Ducati. "Andy?" Pouge spoke as he turned his head.

"Eyes on the road, Pouge. I'm fine." Catherine said, with her eyes freeze towards the scenery towards their school.

"What's wrong? A fight with Caleb?" Pouge asked as he tried to fish out an answer from Catherine.

"It's not that. It's nothing, alright. Forget about it." Catherine replied. She just kept quiet the whole remaining way to the school.

"Hey, anything I should know?" Pouge tried again before they went into their classes. Catherine just smiled and shook her head.

"It has been a while since I've been on the bike. I just need to get away sometimes. You know how Caleb can be." She said.

"And I know how you can be." Pouge replied. "It's not like this is the first time. Come on Andy, what's wrong?"

"Fine." Catherine gave up. "You know about, well, I was reading about the wiling the powers thingy, just don't tell Cal, I'm not supposed to be reading that thing. But then, the more I read about it, the more I realize that it is not possible." Catherine said disappointedly. Pouge just smiled.

* * *

Translation for French dialogue:

"_Entre les quatre d'entre nous, je crois que vous choisissez Baby Boy feriez-vous pas?_" Pouge teased. Rosalind just smile at them.

Translation: "Of the four of us, I guess you'd choose Baby Boy would you not?" Pouge teased. Rosalind just smile at them.

"_Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qui sait._ Christopher. That is why you hide your name card from me." Catherine said.

Translation: "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. Christopher. That is why you hide your name card from me." Catherine said.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyler yawned as he copied the chemical formula on the board as the teacher explained each and every term. Catherine did the same only that she was not blindly copying the words on the board.

"Alright, Mr. Simms. Now, what is the systematic name for this compound (Na3AlF6)?" Ms. Jensens asked as she saw Tyler yawned for the twentieth times that class. Tyler search for any clue for an answer in his book, unfortunately they were not. "Mr. Simms?" The teacher asked again.

'Sodium hexaflouroaluminate.' Catherine wrote on his book. "Umm… Sodium hexaflouroaluminate?" Tyler answered.

"Thank you Mr. Simms. Ms. Danvers, do let him answer the question himself." The teacher said as she turns and wrote down some more formulas and names on the board. "I want all these answered by tomorrow; send it first thing in class." She said just in time for the bell to ring. "Ms. Danvers, can you stay for a while?" Catherine just nodded. Tyler stayed behind as well.

"I think you should go. I'll see you in class later." Catherine said to Tyler.

"No. I'll wait for you." Tyler replied.

"Yes, ma'am?" Catherine said as she walks down towards Ms. Jensens. The teacher just pointed to a paper in front of her. A sheet of question differs from other student's question. Catherine took it and nodded. "Thank you ma'am." She said. The teacher just smiled in return.

"Catherine, you're a good student. Try and not to miss too many classes. That is to be done as soon as possible." Ms. Jensens said referring to the sheet of paper she just gave Catherine. Catherine just nodded.

"Ma'am, if I may, umm, I'm not sure if my brother gave the notice to you about why I did not come to class before." Catherine started as Tyler joined her. "Well, not to ask to be excused for my work or anything, but just, so that you know." Catherine tries to explain as Tyler chipped in.

"She has cancer and she's just back from The UK. We're settling her in and she is going to miss more classes." Tyler said.

"Mr. Simms. I get it. I was told." Ms. Jensens said. "I understand. Is there anything else?"

"No ma'am." They said in unison. "Thank you ma'am." Catherine said.

"What?" Tyler said as soon as they step out of the class room.

"I can tell her myself. Why does every one treat me like I'm sort of like some invalid or something?" Catherine asked. "Tyler, just stop. I'm big enough. I'm sick. Leave it at that." Catherine said.

"I thought… fine. I'm sorry okay." Tyler said. Catherine just kept walking till she enters her next class. "Andy, come on. I'm used to finishing your sentence and all." Tyler said as he sat beside Catherine.

"Forget about it okay." Catherine said. "Why are you in this class? You're not taking AP calc. Baby boy, you'll be late for class." Catherine smiled.

"Oh shit. Haha. Funny." Tyler said as he walks out of the room.

"What was that?" Caleb asked as he sat beside Catherine. Catherine just shrugged. "Okay, I did tell them to keep an eye on you, but not follow you all the time." Caleb said.

"Well, it's Tyler. You know how he can be." Catherine reasoned. Caleb just nodded.

"Alright class. Pop quiz. Get a piece of paper and answer the question in front. You will have 25 minutes." Mr Bourdon said as he walks in the class. He looks up at the students and realized that there was an extra student in his class. "Class. Before that, we have a new student in our class today. Ms. Danvers please stand up." He said as Catherine stands. "Alright then, you will be excused from the quiz, and the rest, the question is not to be copied down. Just submit your answer as usual." He said.

"Sir, if I may. I would like to answer the quiz." Catherine said as soon as the teacher finished his sentence. The man just nodded.

"You could do it for me and submit it." Caleb said as she sat back down.

"No way." She said, smiling at Caleb. She pulls out a piece of paper and start to scribbles down the steps for the question. With out any effort her pencil was dancing on the paper, while most of the students are sighing and grunting to just remember the formula.

"You have to be kidding me." Caleb said under his breath. "Damn." He swore.

'It's the same with yesterday.' Catherine wrote on the table as she poked Caleb to see it. Caleb just rolled his eyes. Catherine quickly erases the writing on the table before the teacher could see it.

It only took 15 minutes for Catherine to finish the question. She placed her paper on the table, plain for anyone to see her answer. She leans back on her seat, while most were still struggling with the question.

"Ms. Danvers, Mr. Blake. Are you done?" The teacher asked. Catherine just nodded, as did the boy who was sitting across the class from her. She recognize him. He was in her AP chemistry class too. "Alright. You two see me after class."

It was not long for the class to end. Caleb trailed behind Catherine as she walked towards the math teacher. "I asked for Ms. Danvers. I did not recall on calling you Caleb." He said.

Caleb just nodded. "Sir, could it be okay for him to be here? I am not too comfortable without him around." Catherine said as Caleb turned towards the door. The teacher just nodded.

"Actually, I was thinking of promoting you and Mr. Blake to an honors class. As this class seems to be a little easy for the both of you." He said.

"Well, for all due respect sir, I would like to remain in this class." Catherine replied quickly.

"I'd love to be in the honors class, sir." Connor Blake said right after. The teacher scribbled something on a piece of paper and he handed it to Connor.

"After school, go to the Director's office and show him the slip." He said. "You're excused." Connor nodded as he heads towards the door. "As for you, why would you not want to be in the honors class?" He asked.

"I will not be going to college sir. I don't see the point of going to an honors class. I applied for the AP classes so that I could be with my brother. I'm having a medical problem that needs to be watched over at all times." Catherine reasoned. The teacher just nodded.

"Well, if you say so." Mr Bourdon said. Unsure of a reply, no one had ever turned down the opportunity of entering the honors class. No one except Catherine.

* * *

"Yes. I know. But somehow, we have to get rid of her. She's stirring up more trouble than we had ever imagined. Even Glenn is on her side. Not to mention your son and the other boys." Evelyn said to the person on the other line. Caleb who was walking passed the study over heard her. Quietly he eavesdrop what his mother was talking.

"Listening to mom's phone calls now?" Catherine teased as she comes down the stairs.

"No. I was just passing through. Want something to eat?" Caleb offered. Catherine just shook her head. "You haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Caleb said.

"I'm going out. Thank you." Catherine defenses herself. "Well, I don't want to throw up in the middle of a class or something." She said.

"Who you going with?" Caleb asked still skeptical with her answer.

"Since when you care so much?" Catherine said. "Come on. I'm 16. I'm just going to Nicky's with some friends."

"Because you are not yet 16 and you're going to a bar with some friends who are seniors. Since then. I'm still your big brother." Caleb said. Catherine stuck her tongue out. "So who, as in names, are you going with?"

"Reid Garwin, Bianca Sommers, Hope Zane, Tyler Simms, and Alex Connor." She answered. "Happy?" She asked.

"No, Pouge?" He asked a little surprised. She just shook her head. "Make sure Reid sends you home before 10pm. Okay?" He warned.

"Aww… you're not mommy. You can't curfew me. And mommy doesn't care." She replied back lowering her voice.

"That is why I do care." He said in the same manner. "But I am your big brother. And I know Reid." He continued.

"Relax. Tyler is going to be there. Next time, listen to all the names not only Reid's okay?" She replied.

"Not funny. And I'm serious, be back before 10." He said before he turns towards the kitchen.

"Why so sad today? I was fine in school." Catherine asked as she sat on the bar stool as Caleb busying himself with dinner. "Cal, stop. Tell me what's wrong." Catherine insisted.

"It's nothing. It's just that, you're doing well on your own, so good that you don't need me." Caleb said as he laid some salad for his sandwich.

"Cal, I'm still your baby girl, right?" Catherine said sweetly. "Nothing has changed. Nothing will. Why are you acting like this? You want me to stay home with you?" She asked. Caleb shook his head. "Seriously, Cal, I can call Tyler and cancel. I mean we're just going out for fun. But it's no fun leaving you like this."

"Go. Have fun. Just take good care of yourself." Caleb said. Catherine just stared at him. "Just, go. And be back before 10."

Just right before Catherine started to open her mouth to reply to her brother, Tyler honked from outside the house. "Last chance. Want to go?" Catherine tried again. Caleb just shook his head. "Promise me you'd wait up for me. We'll finish this later, okay?" She asked. Caleb just replied with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait. Just before you go, I have something to bother you with if you're not in front of my eyes." Caleb said as he gave her a brand new mobile phone. "And no, this is not your birthday present." Caleb said as a kiss landed on his cheek.

"You know you are the best brother in the world, right?" Catherine said hugging him tightly.

"I'm the only one that spoilt you." He replied. "Don't keep baby boy waiting on you." Caleb said.

"That's true. Okay. See you later tonight." She said at last as she heads out. It's not that he do not trust Reid or even Tyler but a brotherly hunch tells him something is going to go terribly wrong tonight.

* * *

Caleb paced in his room; it has only been about an hour since she went out, the urge of calling her is so intense that he knows if he does it he'd seems like an overly protective brother that cannot let his sister out of sight for even a day. But being apart for 3 years makes him realize how much he had missed in his sister's life. He looks at his study table, a pile of papers needed to be taken care of, a pile of work that will take hours for him to finished, but Catherine finished it before she even went out.

Caleb sat down and tries to focus on his work. Maybe by doing that he can take his head away from worrying about Catherine too much. He picks up his pen and starts to answer a few questions as assigned. The only problem is he could not focus enough to even understand the question. He sighed.

Finally giving up on his tries to take his mid of fussing over his sister, he finally picked up the phone and started dialing the number he had already memorized. Before his thumb could hit the call button, the phone rang first. The same number appeared. He sighed he should have stored her number in his phone book earlier, but he was just preoccupied with so many other things, namely fussing about his sister.

"Hey, Cal." Catherine's voice cheery over a loud group of people making noises. "I know you must be almost calling me or getting worried to death. So, I made the point to call and say I'm having fun with the guys and girls. So, don't worry I'll be back soon and help you with calculus." She said the final line in a whisper, hopefully to cheer Caleb up a little.

"Okay, guilty as accused. Don't let them bully you too much though, and don't tease Tyler as much as well." Catherine smiled as she could hear a faint smile from Caleb's voice.

"But, it's fun to make him blush." Catherine said playfully as Tyler snagged the phone from her hand.

"You don't mind if I make her dance do you?" Tyler's voice filled the line instead of Catherine's. "She has been harassing me since in the car leaves your house." Tyler said as Catherine mumbled something inaudible for Caleb to hear in her defense.

"Take care of her carefully. She's your responsibility too." Caleb said. Hurt and relief filled his voice. He hated the fact that he has to share Catherine with the other two of his best friends. "I got to go. Bye." He said hurriedly and hung up.

* * *

Catherine was not sure if Caleb was disappointed in her or himself for disobeying the curfew he made for her. She never disobeyed him before and tonight was her first. She herself was not sure why she did it. She was not trying to shove him aside, nor was she ignoring him. It's just that she wanted to somehow tell him she can take care of herself in her own way. That she is not a little girl anymore. Definitely not a little spoilt brat she once was.

Softly, Catherine knocks on Caleb's door. As guilty as she felt, she knows Caleb was also beating himself up over the smallest of reasons. He did not answer her, but she knows he heard her. "Cal, I'm sorry. There is no excuse about what I did. But cut me some slack here. I'm just trying to do something that you will never do. Have fun, have a life." She said through the door.

"Come in, Andy." Caleb said. His voice was a little colder than usual. He sat rigidly on the study chair. The pile of paper stacked neatly into two separate places. One is to be done and the other is done. Catherine enters the room carefully.

"I'm sorry." She said again. Her voice low and full of disappointment. Disappointed in herself. It was never like her to lose control and also to directly disobey Caleb especially.

"I know you are. And Tyler. And Reid." Caleb said. Somehow, he just unsure of how to react to her stunt she just pulled. She did not just came home two hours later than she was supposed to but she also failed to inform both Reid and Tyler and also switched off her phone just so that Caleb would have no contact with her. Well since she also sneakily left both, Reid and Tyler's cell in Tyler's car.

"But you don't sound convinced." She reasoned as she inched nearer to Caleb. Never in her life she had saw Caleb so angry at anyone like he was. Never had she seen Caleb raised his voice especially at Tyler and her.

"You haven't the faintest idea of what I felt when I lost contact with you." He said as he turns back to his work just so he does not have to face her. "Three more days and you are free to do whatever you wish. I'm done babying you and taking in your bull that you pulls every time." He said finally.

Catherine took a deep breath. As air filled her lungs and hurt every bits of it, she just smiled and nodded. "Just what I wanted to hear." She said sarcastically just before she stepped out of the room and head back to her room.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A soft knock on the door startled Catherine as she quickly stashed the book she was reading under her bed. "Hold on. I'm not decent." She said quickly as she pulls out her blouse from her jeans and then gathers up the notes she was writing and locked it in her undergarments drawer, where no one is allowed. "Okay. Done." She said as soon as she looks half ready and her books and notes were secured.

"Tyler told me everything." Pouge said as he enters Catherine's room. "Why did you do that?" He asked. His tone was neutral; he was not there to judge her, or to side with her.

"I don't know. I just need to get away. I feel so, stuffed in this house, in this room. I can't stand him fussing over me all the time and feeling sorry for me all the time. I was not wasted, I swear I was not. I was just, I wanted to go back to what was. Me, Reid and Tyler. Our tree house. That was all I did. He would not listen to me, and much less Tyler and Reid, especially Reid." Catherine said letting out all she was feeling at that moment.

"He said differently to me. You shut off any kind of contact possible and you purposely, avoided him as you came home. I'm not trying to judge any of you just that, tell me what's going on in your mind. He's worried." Pouge said softly.

"Of what?" Catherine replied with a long face.

"Of you being hurt. You're not exactly very healthy at this point of time. And of Chase hurting you. All of our fear could be in front of our eyes if we're not careful. Why were you avoiding him anyways?" He asked. "Were you angry at him? Or were you just scared?"

"More like disappointed. Of myself that is. I didn't want him to fuss over me over the phone either, just to clear myself up for the phone thing. Before I went out that night I promised him to come back in time and told him to wait up for me just to talk about what was on his mind that was bothering him earlier, but I forgotten about that. It sort of escaped my mind. I just felt that I needed to be alone." Catherine replied.

"What's wrong?" Pouge said as he sensed something was not right.

"If I tell you, will you tell Caleb?" Catherine tried her luck.

"Depends." He answered.

"On what?" She asked.

"On how important the information is to us. If it's about you trying to get away from the marrow thing, than yes I will definitely tell him." He said truthfully. To him there is nothing more important than to keep her alive and to keep their family together. "Why do I get the 

sense of you're trying to tell me there is a way to will your power equally to all of us?" Pouge smiled as he slightly shifting himself on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Because you can read me like a book?" Catherine said as she made a face. Pouge just shrugged. "Were you following me to the book store and library? I thought so I saw you." She said shaking her head and pulled out the book under her bed.

"I was not worried you were searching for that. I was worried if you would collapse between the aisles and no one was there to see to you or even worse no one knows you." He answered.

"I truly think that I should will it. I've been back less than six months, my brother hates me already, and my own mother is planning to kill me off, not that my illness would not take care of it already, she had to plan it with…" She trailed as she was not sure how will Pouge to react if he knows about Reid father's past rage that resurface just as Catherine landed that day.

"With who, Andy?" Pouge questioned her curiously. Catherine just kept quiet. She regretted her words just then. She never had any secrets. None at all, ever with Pouge. He was he best of friends, most reliable one she ever have, ever will have. "We don't keep secrets from each other, remember?" Pouge said.

"I'm sorry. Not this one. Forget what I said please. At least let me die in peace. Pouge, with people wanting me dead and planning exquisitely for it, and me, having a fatal illness, what are the coincidences?" Catherine said as she hastily flips through the big bulky book to find the paragraph she read earlier.

"So, you make it a point to piss everyone who loves you off?" Pouge asked.

"So, I make them oblivious of my existence. They would not be so sad if, I don't matter." Catherine said.

"You will always matter." Caleb said curtly as he walks in to Catherine's room.

"And I thought you will never talk to me again." Catherine said quietly. Pouge stared at the siblings. "You were listening to mom's phone calls and now listening to Pouge? You have serious trust issues." She said sarcastically.

"Can you tell me how can I trust anyone, when some one out there clearly wanting my sister dead. With the fact that she herself, is trying to kill herself every way possible and there is a witch trying to force her power to him and a mother who clearly wanting her child to die, tell me how can I trust anyone?" Caleb cried for an answer in vain. "Who was mom talking to, Andy?" He asked.

"No one." She answered quietly.

"Alexandria. Please tell me. Who was she talking to?" Catherine body stiffened. No one other than her father had called her that.

"Don't call me that." Catherine said as her jaw tightens. Her pale hands balled into a fist. "Only daddy calls me that." She said.

"Caleb, don't push her." Pouge warns. One thing he know about Catherine is she hardly ever get mad angry. But if she does, she is comparable to an angry monster that is ever ready to strike. With her knuckles turning white, he knows this is one of the times.

"Stay out of it." Caleb replied. "Who was mommy talking to, Alexandria?" Caleb said again.

"I said. Don't call me that, Caleb." Catherine said again. Her breath were getting heavier and a little less controlled. Pouge knows one more trigger and she will blow. Like putting a spark in a room full of gasoline.

"Tell us, who did she called, Alex…" Caleb said as Pouge cut him off.

"Shut up, Caleb!" Pouge said as he charged towards Catherine who was almost hitting her brother. Even at normal times, she could not hit Caleb that hard, much less gets away from Pouge's firm grip. But that was not what Pouge was afraid of, he was terrified to see her charge on her brother and then rip off her central venous catheter. Not that he have not seen it before, but he knows how painful it is just to put it in.

"Let me go." Catherine said clenching her jaw tight.

"No. I'll let you go if, you won't do anything stupid." Pouge said.

"Okay. I won't. Just let me go." Catherine struggled to squeeze away from Pouge's firm grip.

"Caleb, can I have a moment with Andy?" Pouge said turning towards Caleb. Caleb just shrugged. "Alone, please." He continued, Caleb could not do anything but to comply. Soon as he was on the other side of the door, and Catherine was sitting Pouge asked "Who was it? Was it anyone we know?" Pouge asked softly, trying not to be too pushy.

Instead of answering, Catherine just nodded. "Ok. Let's make a deal. I ask you a question and you answer then you can ask me back one question." Pouge replied with a nod. "Why were you holding me back? I can't hurt Caleb." Catherine said.

"Impulse." He answered simply. "We've both seen what you'll do if you get angry. So, I did it because I don't need to see blood spilled on this carpet." He answered. "My turn. Who was it?" He smiled.

"Papa Joe." Catherine said quietly not able to look at Pouge. Loud enough for him to hear but silent enough for Caleb to think she was not answering. "My turn. Why are you here?" She asked.

"Tyler and Caleb were worried that you'll do something so stupid that they will regret living. They're not wrong it seems." He said. "This is working, rather well." He smiled. "How did you know?" He asked.

"I've known for years. It was always him." She said. Ending it at that. "No more question." She said.

"One more." Pouge pleaded. "Where are you going?" He asked as he pulled a backpack from under Catherine's bed. "For your?" He asked guessing the unsure.

"Ascension." She replied. "Yeah. That's one." She smiled.

* * *

"You should just let me asked her alone. You shouldn't have come in her room." Pouge said as he sat opposite Caleb at Nicky's. "She's going somewhere tomorrow, before her ascension. It's dangerous. I don't know where to. We'll just have to keep an eye on her, all day tomorrow." Pouge said.

"Thanks for the head up. Who was it anyway?" Caleb asked.

"Joe." Pouge answered one word. "Reid doesn't know and please keep it that way. He doesn't need to know about this okay." Pouge said. "he's ascending today, and I think Andy might be with him, to watch him."

"She told me. Before she went out. Tyler and her. Does she hate me?" Caleb asked.

"She won't be talking to you if she does, would she?" Pouge answered.

"Why does she tell you everything? I'm her bro…" Caleb suddenly realized that Catherine is not her flesh and blood.

"Technically, you're her brother longer than me and Tyler." Pouge said smirking. "Well, firstly, I don't shout at her and I don't call her names she won't let me call her. And, I'm her friend first, then I'm her brother." Pouge said.

"What else do you know and I don't?" Caleb asked.

"Reid asked her to prom." Pouge answered.

"She's not the prom type." Caleb replied.

"Do you know she dances? Tell you what. When you decide to be her brother again, ask her to show you the round box at the back of her closet, the one in the middle not on top." Pouge said.

"What's in there?" Caleb asked.

"Go and ask her. Cal, you cannot put your ego first. She's our younger sister. it's hard for you to share, I know you. In 2 days time, tops, you're going to regret this. whatever it is you are doing now, you are going to regret it." Pouge said.

"I'm sick of her playing with my mind." Caleb said ducking away from his real problem.

"Is she? Or is your mother doing that?" Pouge challenged.

* * *

"Reid, where are you?" Catherine said in a whispery voice through the phone. "Can you come here? I need to tell you something."

"Is everything alright, Andy? What's wrong?" Reid asked. "Is Caleb there?" he worriedly asked.

"Ummm… he… he's here, but I just need to talk to you." She staggered to answer Reid.

"Andy, I don't want to get in anymore trouble. Caleb is angry enough at me as it is. I think is it better for me to stay away from your house till the prom." Reid answered.

"Well, okay. Can you meet me at the tree house tomorrow? Alone, please. And don't tell anyone. Especially Pouge and Tyler." Catherine said finally. She heard Reid sighed on the other end of the line but she choose to ignore it. "Can you promise me?" She asked.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you there. But not too late. You're ascending tomorrow. As I will soon." He said. She could sense his smile and his arrogance in his voice.

"Good luck." She said before hanging up the phone. Quietly she lay down on her bed and stared to the ceiling. The big mansion feels so peaceful and quiet with her brothers out of the house and her mother nowhere to be found.

Catherine closed her eyes and breathes deeply as she knows this might just be her last day of freedom. Freedom from what her power might take away.

"_If you close your eyes long enough, you will see a light in the darkness." 8 years old Caleb whispered to 6 years old crying Catherine. "In the darkness, there will always be light. You still have me don't you?" Caleb caresses his sister's hair softly and lovingly._

"_But you're not daddy." Catherine said between sobs._

"_I'm not, but, I'll take care of you as well as daddy will or better, okay? I promise." As he held his little sister close. _

"I wish that were true, Cal. I wish you are true." Catherine whispered to the silence of the night.

'Cal,

There is not a reason that I can tell you or the others why I am doing this, but I believe this is for the best. At least it is for me. I have dreamt of being together with all of you as a family for a very long time. Since daddy died. But it seems that it will just remain as a dream. Nothing will ever be the same.

But this is what I choose to do. I can't live without it but I cannot live with it. I can't be like this forever, and I can't keep relying on you and Pouge and Tyler. Cal, believe me, if there is anyway that I can do over, I will. Life is not always fair, but there is always light in the darkness right? You thought me that. Thank you.

There isn't enough time to get what I need to make the potion for you guys. There will never be enough ingredients to do it. But you always thought me that there is always more than one way to do things right. I'm glad I do listen to you some time.

Reid will know where to find me, tomorrow. Tyler might know too, and definitely Pouge knows. But please don't look for me.

I need this time alone. Don't find me please. I love you.

Love,

Andy.'

Catherine wrote and slips it under Caleb's door. "I'm sorry, Cal." She said to herself unsure, if she really meant it or she said it just because she is used to having to apologize to him so many times.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caleb furiously yelling at the boys randomly. Accusing without any evidence. Tyler slumped in the corner not believing what has happened in these few months. Reid obviously still not recovered from the ascension was still quite spaced from what was happening.

"He was at home ascending, Tyler was not even here. I was with you. How do you expect any of us to know where she is? The best bet is the tree house." Pouge said, his voice a little upset but calm. "Cal, listen, all I'm saying is maybe, just maybe, Tyler and I could go and find her. while you cool down and let Reid recover a bit."

"No." Caleb sternly snapped.

"All I'm saying is, she needs time from all of us. Let Tyler and I, bring her back and you two can have your moment." Pouge said defensively.

"Call her." Reid said simply. Still trembling a little he punched in Catherine's cell number. "Talk to her." He said tossing the phone to Caleb. "She might be stubborn but she is certainly not dumb."

"Caleb, please, leave me alone. You too Pouge. And Reid. And Tyler. I know you'd call me. But I'm perfectly fine, and save. Bye." Catherine's voice were soft through the loud speaker before it is filled with a dial tone.

"She's at the tree house. The reception is clear." Tyler said.

"I'm supposed to meet her there tomorrow. She was going to tell me something." Reid said suddenly. "Can I go into her room? I need to know something." Reid said. His trembling body is now steady and felling better than he had ever felt before.

"What's in there?" Caleb challenged.

"She was trying to get me here. I didn't know you were out. She certainly wants to tell me something that she doesn't want anyone else to know." Reid said.

"She told me she was going to watch you ascend. And she was supposed to go with Tyler." Caleb finally said.

"I'm supposed to bring her out to the cliff, but she said she was not feeling well." Tyler answered.

"Joe." Reid said one word. "She's taking precaution from Joe. I don't know what he did and why, but I know that it's not for the right reason. Let's go to the tree house. I'm beginning to understand why she is doing this." He shook his head. "Let's go. It's not save here."

* * *

Quietly Catherine listens for any noises in the silent night. She knows, if Joseph and Evelyn were to do anything to her, they will have to do it that night and not later. Staying in the house is no more an option for her. She knows she will also not be 'save' at this place but it will do for a time being.

"Andy, if you're here, please answer me." Tyler's distance voice broke the silence of the night. "Andy, of all the things, you know it not safe to be alone. Especially now. Come on, Andy." He continued.

Trying not to even breathe, Catherine stayed as silent as possible. For the very first time in her life she looks up to the heavens in the dark starless skies and prayed. She prayed that god would show her the right path. God would show her right from wrong. Hopefully she is not to late to have her life like she had always dreamt about. The dinner that she had planned for the day after her birthday. But somehow, she could feel that, it will never come true.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for shouting at you." Caleb said full of remorse. "I know you tried to tell me things but I just did not listen. I'm sorry." He continued. "Can you forgive me, Andy?" he questioned his sister I the dark. "Come out, princess. Please…" he begged.

"If you just wanted to just say sorry, you would've come alone." Catherine said softly as she appears from the trees. As clumsy as she is, she is most graceful and as quiet as a butterfly in the woods.

"I would have never found you without them." He smiled trying to soften his tone a little.

"Bull. You've always known where I'll go." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Guilty as charged. Forgive me?" He tried.

"What's my middle name?" Catherine suddenly asked.

"Alexandria. Why?" Caleb said puzzled.

"Just checking. And never call me that again." She smiled. "My turn." Catherine said hesitantly. "Well, never mind. Let's just wait in the tree house." She said changing her mind as soon as she thought of the consequences.

"What? Tell me." Caleb said. Catherine cautiously glanced over at Reid trying to decipher whatever was going on, on his mind.

"Maybe we should just wait till prom." She said, hinting at Reid a little.

"Oh, that. Yes." Muted Reid suddenly found back his voice. "I, well. We're all friends right? Well, not really, you guys are practically related." Reid began to rambled a little before even trying to get to the point.

"You're dating our sister?" Tyler guessed. Squinting his eyes a little, sort of accusing Reid.

"Well, I would not put it as dating, it's more like…" Reid hesitated to say the truth.

"I'm old enough to have a boy friend. It's better him than, some other guys, right?" Catherine rolled her eyes.

"How long have this been going on?" Tyler asked disgustedly as they sat on the edge of the cliff, with their legs dangling. Catherine sat in between Tyler and Reid, instead of her usual spot in between Caleb and Pouge.

"Almost 2 years." Reid said quietly.

"And a half." Catherine smiled.

"And neither one of you have the guts to tell me." Caleb accused Tyler and Pouge.

"We didn't know." They said in unison.

"That long?" Tyler asked. "How, when? Mostly why?"

"1 word." Catherine smile, remembering her first time when Reid asked for her to be his girl friend. "Blood." She laughed.

"Whose?" Tyler asked naively.

"Hers." Pouge and Reid said at once as Pouge's hand landed on the back of his head.

"Okay, you bleed on him and he asked you out?" Caleb finally asked.

"No. I'm not that disgusting." Reid responded. "You guys weren't there. It was Valentines. I asked her out. She was the only person I know there." Catherine slumped her face in her palms, obviously not wanting the stories heard by any others. "You know how her nose bleed if she gets too exited or too warm or too cold or too anxious. Well, I sort of made her too excited and anxious at the same time." Reid nudged Catherine to continue the story.

"I was not going to tell them." Catherine said between gritted teeth. Reid just look at her with his pleading eyes. An expression none of them had seen before. None of them except Catherine. "Fine." Catherine grumbled.

"He bought me this coffee cupcake, with toffee glazed and a simple band." Catherine lifts her right arm to show them. "The band was inside the cake. I was excited that he said he'd bring me to the theater, and anxious when I saw the cake, even more when I bite and discover a band in my mouth. Then, my nose started to bleed. Thanks to him."

"Disgusting. And I need to hear no more." Caleb said.

"That's why you asked him to the tree house?" Tyler asked.

"No. That has nothing concerning you." Catherine said.

"They know. I know." Reid said. Catherine shot a death glare towards Pouge. "Not his fault."

* * *

"Now that he knows, you think he's okay with us going to prom?" Reid asked. Catherine just nodded.

"He's not my father to say no. Doesn't mean that he refuse to have a life, and so should I." Catherine said. "I heard about Sarah and the girls. If you are afraid of Caleb, you should then be terrified of me."

"I'm a guy." He winced.

"A horny one at it." She replied angrily.

"I'm sorry?" He said as he softly grazed his nose on Catherine's neck. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He questioned.

"If Caleb sees this he's going to make you not only will your powers to him but also he'll cut you up in pieces." Catherine scolded. "Physics, concentrate."

"I have too many distractions in front of my eyes to concentrate." He replied.

"Do I have to send you to Caleb's room?" Catherine narrowed her eyes. Reid pouted. "Not working." She said as she hands him her answer paper.

"Yes it is." He said playfully.

"I'm done." Catherine declared and stacked up her papers and put her books aside.

"You left me?" Reid pouted again.

"I was not the one who was nosing me. And they are in the next room. Are you wishing for your death or mine?" Catherine said.

"Kitty, one kiss. Please. It has been months…" He pleaded. "No more girls. I promise. I swear even."

"Don't swear." Catherine cheery face suddenly became solemn. "I might die on the table and then what? You're going to be all alone?"

"Don't say that. You're not going to die." He said optimistically. "One?" He pleaded. Catherine rolled her eyes and locks the door before she sat on his lap. Slowly her hand rises to his lips and teasing him by kissing his temple, then his eyes. Then down to his cheek and chin only inches away from his lips. As she was about going to kiss his lips a knock fell on the door.

"Coming." Catherine said. Her face flushed, so was Reid. "Why are you blushing?" Catherine mouthed to Reid. He just shrugged and pretends to do his work. "Sorry I didn't realize the door was locked." Catherine said.

"You're blushing and so is he." Tyler smiled. "Andy?"

"Do not tell anyone or I'll… what do you want?" Catherine said a little agitated.

"Chemistry." He smiled. "You're a bad faker, Reid."

"Enough. What is it? The names or the chains?" Catherine asked. He opened his book and stabbed each question lightly with his little finger. All Catherine could do is shook her head. "Fine, find a chair."

"Don't need one. I need the answers." He smiled. "Come on please." He pleaded.

"No." Catherine said and before Tyler could even open his mouth to protest Catherine said: "Even Reid gets to do his own equation so that applies to all my brothers too." She smiled a mock smile.

"Okay." He finally gave in.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two weeks ago Catherine ascended and so far there were still no threats for her from either Joseph Garwin nor from Chase Collins. Her bone marrow transplant is set to be on the week of her prom. Which means the prom plans she had with Reid had to be canceled. Catherine just sat on the table trying to figure out what else she need for her to will her powers.

"Knock, knock?" Caleb said as he stood on at the door frame. Catherine looks up and smiled. "Not giving up huh?" He smiled.

"Never." She answered.

"Look, this may not be the right time but can I ask you something?" Caleb asked. He is no more the over protective brother he once was and he respected her privacy more now than he ever had.

"Sure." She looks up at him as he sat opposite her.

"Pouge told me about a round box, in your closet?" He said unsure of the facts.

"My dance shoes." She giggled. "What about it?" She asked.

"Shoes?" he asked not really understanding.

"I had a lot of time on my hand while mom and you didn't come. So I decided to occupy myself with dancing lessons. Ballet, tap and ballroom." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because I hope someday, I'd dance the best first dance with my husband." She smiled. "It's kind of stupid I know. But that's how I imagined it would be. Until, this." She said and her smile turned into a little curve.

"You'll be…" Caleb started when Catherine just smiled again.

"Tonight is a full moon right?" She asked and he just nodded. "I hope this works then." She smiled. "Just don't make tonight so hard on Reid okay?" She said.

* * *

"Kitty. This deal is unfair." Reid said.

"But life is unfair." She said. Under the full moon, blanketed by the starry skies, Catherine laid her head on Reid's chest. "I've been stalling long enough. I just need to know you can let me go." She said looking deep into his eyes. feeling his chest rise and fall beneath her head.

"I will never. You are much more than just my girlfriend. We've been together since we were babies. I don't think I will be able to let you go." He reasoned.

"You'd rather see me living in agony and pain all my life?" She asked.

"One more week." He bargained.

"That was what you said a month ago." She chuckled.

"Please." He pleaded. She shook her head.

"I just need you to take care of my hard headed brothers. Can you do that for me?" She asked sweetly. "I'm sorry I have to leave you so early. But I have to do this. I love you, Reid. I really do. I know I don't show it enough. But I do." She said just before she kissed him. A single tear fell on his cheek.

"Kitty." He called as she was getting up and away from him. "I love you too." He said. It was the first time he ever said that. "Stay, do it here. I don't care how much it hurts. Stay with me. Be with me. Please." He said. Slowly she sinks back into his arms.

His arm coiled around her waist protectively and she buried her head in his chest again. The warmth of his chest felt so good. His gray sweater is stained with Catherine's tears.

"From blood to blood,  
From ashes to ashes,  
For the stars as my witness,  
Shall thy fulfill my wishes." Catherine whispered in her sobs. Neither of them felt any changes. "What did I do wrong?" She said. The ashes of the blood inscripted papyrus were scattered with the wind.

"Nothing. Maybe it's giving me a second chance." Reid said.

"No. There is no pain. My wishes. But I can feel my time is near." Catherine said. Reid shook his head. "Take me home, please." Catherine pleaded. She was weaker than she thought she would be. Reid carried her to Tyler's car that he borrowed.

Reid's soft hands reached for her cheeks as they sat side by side in the car. "Listen to me. You're not leaving me like this. Please." He said softly. Almost pleading for her to stay alive.

"I'm not leaving you now, Reid." She said as she reached for his hands and entwined her fingers with his. "Not yet." She smiled. "I'm just me now. No more magic, no more powers."

"You promised us a graduation. You promised me a dance, remember?" He said. Catherine just smiled.

"What make you think I can dance?" She asked. "I mean, you know what I mean."

"'Cause, you're my Catherine. Even if I have to carry you, I know you'll dance with me." He replied.

"Yes. Okay. You're all free to use your powers now. No more pre-mature aging." She teased. He pulled a shocked face as she said that. "I'm serious." She said.

"Why'd you do that? I mean you can out live all of us if you wanted to. Why throw it away?" He asked, trying to understand what was going through her mind.

"Have you ever wondered if, my dad was still alive, would we be like this?" She asked him. He answered with a silent nod. "Well, I can't wonder. Evelyn would still want me dead, so will your dad. I don't know why. I will never know. And I don't ever need to know.

"Having you, and my brothers are like heaven sent. I mean, no one would do to me like you guys treat me. Neither friends nor brothers would do what you all did. I thank you for that.

"You always asked me why am I eager to die. I'm not. I'm scared really. But at the same time I'm glad. I'm glad that no one has to die for me anymore. Daddy, he sacrificed his life for me, his youth. I can't do that to any of you. Especially you. I know what you can do and believe me you are much more powerful than you can imagine." She said. Clear liquid threaten to spill from her lids but with much self control, she was strong enough to prevent it.

"But you will, give the transplant a shot right?" He asked suddenly, knowing what she was getting to. She just shook her head. "Darling, you promised." He spoke softly.

* * *

It was one of the nights that Reid is allowed to be alone with Catherine in her room. Caleb was not happy with it, but it's her choice now, really. She had given up on life 2 days ago. Reid had never left her side. Afraid of what might happen. Terrified of what is to come.

"You ought to go home some time, my dear." Catherine said, as Reid help her to sit up. Reid just shook his head silently. "How about school, graduation?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said sourly.

"Don't say that." She said. "Chase Collins is history. That matters. You saved me. You. Not Caleb, not Pouge, not Tyler. You." She uttered.

They were inside the car the night she gave up her powers to them. Chase Collins appeared out of the blue in front of them, causing Reid to swerve. Catherine hit her head on the dash board in front of her, and Reid felt at fault. Felling like a child, he stepped out of the car and battled Chase on his own. Reid had never felt so much rage before. All he wanted was Chase to leave him and his family alone. All he could see is Chase being turned into dust. With much effort, he did make him into dust.

"Not without hurting you." He said.

"You scratch a broken piece of china, my dear." Catherine said.

"You're not broken." He replied quietly.

"Get up." She said suddenly. Struggling herself to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Fulfilling a promise." She said.

"You don't have to." He protested.

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

Unsteadily she got to her feet and held his arm in hers. He hummed their song softly. Only for them. Swaying slowly, she pressed her forehead on his chest. His heart accelerated a little. While her's was slowing down.

"I love you, love." She whispered in the silence. A drop of water fell on her shoulder. Reid never cried. Ever. He is much of a macho-ist. Catherine look up to see his face.

Like he knows what she was feeling and he knows that this was their last dance together, heck, this is their last night together. He pulled her closer like he would never let her go. His swaying movement stopped and replaced by a shudder that shook Catherine too.

"Don't cry, love." She said reaching to dry his tears like he once did.

They retreated on the rocking chair he had been sleeping on for the last two nights, and he placed her on his lap. Curling his arms around her waist and she placed her head on his chest. "I love you." He whispered in her ears.

A gust of wind blows through the opened window as she closed her eyes for the last time. Reid buried his face in her hair. "Be in peace, love." He said softly.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

"She's gone." He said softly. Catherine's lifeless body was still in his protective arm. Caleb slowly inched towards him. Tyler froze. Pouge turned and went on his bike driving aimlessly into the dark night. They lost her. Forever.

* * *

"She lived her life with lack of family." Reid cringed as Caleb spoke. She had him and the others. She just did not have the privilege of being with Caleb and Evelyn. "She pulled through her sickness alone. She…" Caleb continued as Reid stood up. Reid looked at him with much disgust and walked out of the church.

"Reid." Tyler called out to him. "Don't listen him. It's what we know that matters. Not what people want to hear. She was my sister too." Tyler said.

"Then, go in there and listen to his lies." Reid said angrily. Tyler would say anything to make everything better. "Tell me why are you and Pouge are not in there listening to all his crap. Because it's bull. Pure bull."

* * *

The watch on his arm shows it is 3 in the morning. He could not sleep. Quietly he crept out and walked aimlessly. His legs stopped when he felt the familiar place. Place that she would always live with him. at the edge of the cliff. Tyler, Catherine and him.

"Why do you have to love me? Why do you have to change me?" He demanded to the winds. Her scent, the way she feel in his arms is still alive inside him. "Why do you have to tell me you love me?" He said a little softer.

"There is never a reason, love. Love is reason enough." A voice from the wind spoke to him. "I'll always live inside you, love. Be strong. You are stronger than you know."

"I'm who I am because of you. You made me strong. You made me weak. Take me with you, love." He pleaded reaching for the nothingness of the night. A soft touch touched the bare of his palm. He looked down and a small girl smiled up at him. A girl that looks so much like Catherine when she was sent away. Same soft look, same clothes, same smell. The little girl grew in front of his eyes to the Catherine he knew and love.

"I'll wait for you. I promise you that. I'll never leave you again now. I'll always be in your heart." She said and touched his chest and then wind blew her away.

* * *

Reid sat quietly on the grass where no one else were. Graduation was over, Catherine's gone. He stared down to the single white rose in his hand. Then stared at the diploma in his other hand. It was all for her. She wanted this for him. For her brothers.

He is changed into a man when she left in his arm. No more careless, joyful Reid. He is in his own world. Graduating with honors. He never dreamt about it. He never cared. She made him care.

Tyler and Pouge watch him from a far. Caleb was nowhere to be seen. Reid walk slowly to the cliff again and there the four of them met. "A rose for you love. Rest in peace." He said quietly as he put the rose at the edge of the cliff and the wind took it away.

"Be strong." He heard in the winds. He wiped his last sad tears for her and moved on to his friends. Tyler looks at him.

"I'm fine, Ty." He said smiling a little to Tyler and Pouge. "Caleb." He said. He has not even spoke to Caleb since the incident at the church.

"She would want us to stay as brothers." Pouge spoke. Tyler gazed over the cliff.

"As one family." Tyler finished.

-End-


End file.
